Sangre de Titán
by Ayumi Rivaille
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando se experimenta con humanos?, ¿Sobreviven? La Legión de Reconocimiento debe custodiar a uno de esos sobrevivientes, a parte de cierto chico-titan, cuya memoria ha perdido. La tarea no es fácil, más cuando se cree que ya no es humano, pero ella logrará que dos almas gemelas logren estar juntos en esta odisea llamada vida. Capítulo 13. Cristal
1. Reencuentro

Para empezar Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias ficticias a partir de su historia original. El único personaje que me pertenece es el de _Leah Gautier_.

Advertencia: Lenguaje ofensivo (muy al estilo Levi), este es un fic YAOI (hombre/hombre) con futuro lemon y M-preg, si no te gusta pues sal inmediatamente de aquí.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

**Reencuentro.**

Año 835*****. La Legión de Reconocimiento realiza una misión secreta fuera de Wall María enviando a un solo escuadrón para realizarlo, sin embargo la misión fracasó tras la completa desaparición del escuadrón.

Año 845. El Titán Colosal y el Titán Blindado aparecieron de la nada, destruyendo la ciudad de Shiganshina y provocando la caída de Wall María.

Año 850. La Legión de Reconocimiento había salido de la ciudad de Trost para lograr un punto de apoyo para el avance hacia la recuperación de Wall María. Sin embargo se encontraron con muchos titanes, llegando a disminuir al ejército en un 30%

Levi se había levantado del suelo, la sangre de la mano de aquel soldado muerto yacía también en las suyas, había hecho la promesa de destruir a todos los titanes.

-Levi- le llamó el Comandante -¡Regresemos!-.

-¿Regresar?- preguntó Petra.

-Aún no hemos alcanzado nuestros límites- dijo el Sargento molesto -¿Acaso mis hombres murieron en vano?-.

-Los titanes han comenzado a dirigirse al norte de la ciudad- respondió Erwin impresionando a sus subordinados –Es como hace cinco años, algo está sucediendo en la ciudad-.

Los tres soldados callaron por unos instantes, si lo que decía Erwin era cierto entonces había grandes posibilidades de que el Titán Colosal había atacado nuevamente y que quizás también lo hiciese el Titán Blindado. Estaban tan metidos en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta del peligro que los asechaba, tres titánes de 14 metros venían a espaldas de Levi y Petra; para cuando el Comandante se dio cuenta ya era muy tarde para matarlos.

-¡Levi!, ¡Petra!- exclamó preocupado -¡Cuidado!-.

Los nombrados voltearon hacia atrás, viendo a los titanes de cerca, tenían la capacidad para destrozarlos pero ninguno pudo reaccionar y no supieron porqué, estaban paralizados sin motivo aparente. Sin embargo, una figura se escabulló entre ellos con gran agilidad, quien ocupando una gran cantidad de gas, llegó rápidamente a las espaldas de los monstruos cortando sus cuellos. Los que habían alcanzado a ver tal acontecimiento quedaron sorprendidos, nunca habían visto a alguien con semejante habilidad, o tal ves sí, pero aún tenían sus dudas.

-_Conozco esos movimientos_- pensó el pelinegro -_Sólo una persona puede hacerlos, pero está..._-.

-¿Cómo llegó tan rápido?- preguntó Petra.

-La pregunta sería, ¿Quién es?- dijo otro soldado que se encontraba cerca de ellos.

Nadie había visto su rostro pues lo llevaba escondido tras la capa de la Legión que llevaba puesta, no sabían a qué escuadrón pertenecía, ni siquiera si en realidad pertenecía a la Legión.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó en Comandante quien aún no se había bajado de su caballo, pero esa persona no respondió.

Esa persona se había dado la vuelta, dándole la espalda a ese grupo, el viento sopló suavemente haciendo que la capa ondeara un poco sobresaliendo algo en su espalda, alguien lo había reconocido y nunca se imaginó encontrar ese objeto de nuevo, menos en manos de un extraño; estaba a punto de irse cuando una voz le detuvo.

-¿Dónde conseguiste esos sables?- era Levi quien había hablado; la persona no contestó, sin embargo pareció perturbarle la pregunta pues comenzó a huir.

-¡Detenganlo!- ordenó Erwin y los soldados comenzaron a ir tras él.

Levi no se quedó atrás y también lo persiguió, había reconocido esos sables pues él mismo los había regalado a alguien muy especial para él; tenía que averiguar dónde los había conseguido, sobretodo, si esa persona seguía con vida. Los soldados trataron de alcanzarlo pero era muy veloz, ni siquiera el mismo Sargento podía acercársele; se percató de algo, el cinturón que sujetaba el equipo de maniobras estaba por romperse y esta era una oportunidad que no desaprovecharía, sacó una daga que mantenía escondida y la lanzó justo al cinturón, terminándolo por romper; el equipo de esa persona cayó al suelo mientras que a él no le quedó opción más que correr sobre el techo de los edificios.

Los soldados se apresuraron para capturarlo pero ninguno pudo hacerlo, cuando finalmente creyeron que lo perderían Levi le había dado alcance y ahora había quedado justo frente a él; la otra persona rápidamente tomó los sables que se encontraban en su espalda y atacó al Sargento, el pelinegro pudo detener el ataque de su agresor y ahora más que nunca debía saber quién era esa persona, comenzó a atacar a su oponente y se admiró de la maestría con la que lograba esquivarlo o bloquearlo pero sus movimientos se le hacían muy familiar. Volvió a atacarlo pero esta vez la otra persona también buscaba atacarle, los movimientos que hacían entre ellos dejaban boquiabiertos a todos aquellos que los observaban ya que parecían conocerse a la perfección; un último movimiento hecho por el atacante había sido bloqueado por el Sargento, ahora sí ya sabía de quién se trataba.

-¿Leah?- preguntó a lo que la otra persona se paralizó -¿Realmente eres tú?- se acercó para tratar de remover la capucha pero esta retrocedía.

-¡Levi!- le gritó Erwin quien finalmente los había alcanzado -¡Debemos regresar a Trost ahora!-.

Al escuchar ese nombre la otra persona volvió a paralizarse, había escuchado ese nombre anteriormente pero no sabía donde, esta oportunidad no fue desaprovechada por el menor (de estatura) quien logró sujetarle un brazo y con la mano libre finalmente logró quitarle la capucha. Sus ojos se abrieron en admiración al ver a aquella persona.

-¡Leah!- le llamó mostrando su serio semblante pero con su voz ligeramente quebrada, la mujer finalmente le vio a los ojos y reaccionó.

-Levi- dijo en un murmuro.

-¡Tráela con nosotros!- volvió a llamarle el Comandante -¡Después hablaremos con ella, Trost ha sido invadida!- los otros soldados habían traído dos caballos.

-Súbete y no te alejes mucho de mí- ordenó el pelinegro -No volveré a perderte- y diciendo esto ordenó a su caballo regresar a la ciudad.

La mujer lo seguía tal y como él se lo había pedido, su mirada era vacía y llena de oscuridad, como si algo realmente terrible le hubiese sucedido. Levi debía de recuperar su concentración, no esperaba encontrarla en estas circunstancias más si ya la habían dado por muerta; esperaría hasta ver lo que había pasado en Trost para hablar con ella y saber qué había sido de ella después de tantos años. Apresuraron el paso, habían llegado las noticias de la invasión de Trost pero no se imaginaban cuál era la magnitud de la situación por lo que no sabían con qué se encontrarían lo importante ahora era brindar el apoyo que la ciudad necesitaba.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo:

_-¿Qué es lo que le pasa?- preguntó Levi._

_-No sabemos dónde es que ella ha estado- dijo seriamente Hanji -pero como podrás darte cuenta ha perdido su memoria-._

_El pelinegro reflexionó durante algunos instantes, ya habían pasado varios días desde que la encontraron y de lo único que se acordaba era de su nombre y el de ella, debía de haber alguna forma para ayudarle._

_-Después de juicio veremos qué haremos- diciendo esto observó una última vez como dormía y se retiró de la habitación._

* * *

*****Acontecimiento inventado por mi.

¿Quién es Leah y qué tiene que ver con Levi-Love? pronto lo sabrán, en el próximo capítulo la describiré físicamente.

Bueno aquí está mi nuevo fic, espero les sea de su agrado, ese sí será algo largo, comparado con mi otro fic, pues el argumento es muy amplio, y ustedes preguntarán...¿Qué demonios pasa con Match Point Ayumi? Pues les diré que lo continuaré pero que no había podido actualizar antes por cuestiones de estudios (la mendiga universidad me consume tiempo) estoy en semana de exámenes finales y ya después podré actualizar mejor.

Please, dejen reviews, se aceptan opiniones, sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

Esto es todo por hoy, nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo o en Match Point.

Bye.

**Ayumi Rivaille.**


	2. Destino

Para empezar Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias ficticias a partir de su historia original. El único personaje que me pertenece es el de _Leah Gautier_.

Advertencia: Lenguaje ofensivo (muy al estilo Levi), este es un fic YAOI (hombre/hombre) con futuro lemon y M-preg, si no te gusta pues sal inmediatamente de aquí.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

**Destino.**

Levi y Leah se habían reincorporado al resto del equipo llegando a alcanzar al Comandante, a ella le habían dado un nuevo equipo de maniobras, aún con las dudas sobre ella no podían permitir que ningún soldado estuviera sin uno.

-¿La conoces?- preguntó Erwin al tenerlo cerca observando la rapidez con la que ella se colocaba el equipo.

-Es Gautier, Sargento Leah Gautier hasta donde yo recuerdo- comentó el pelinegro.

-Creí que había muerto- dijo el rubio sorprendido.

-También yo, pero ves que nos hemos equivocado- dijo mirando de reojo a la chica.

-¡Destruyeron la puerta!- gritó un soldado a lo lejos -¡Pero han logrado sellarla!-.

-¡Cómo!- el Comandante estaba admirado, porque para que sellaran la puerta se necesitaría de una fuerza colosal -¿Cuántos titanes hay dentro de la cuidad?- preguntó.

-Son muchos- respondió el soldado -Y no sabemos cuantas bajas hay-.

Erwin analizó la situación, debían apresurarse a llegar o habría otro desastre como pasó en Shiganshina, dio la orden de bajo cualquier circunstancia regresar a Trost y eliminar a los titanes. Levi volteó su mirada esperando a que Leah se encontrara cerca de él, sin embargo no la encontró, rápidamente la buscó con la mirada hasta encontrarla muy adelante del mismo Erwin, galopando con una gran velocidad.

-¡Leah!- gritó el Sargento y todos los soldados voltearon a verla.

Ella se habia puesto de pie sobre el caballo, manteniendo un perfecto equilibrio, al estar cerca de unos titanes se lanzó hacia ellos y comenzó a matarlos, todos la miraron asombrados ante tal despliegue de habilidad; Levi, sin dudarlo, se lanzó tras ella logrando matar en el camino a varios titanes. Ella finalmente se detuvo sobre la muralla, pero aún se encontraba débil, el pelinegro se acercó a ella para ayudarla pero vio a dos titanes que se acercaban a otro titan que yacía sentado y a dos chicos junto a él.

-¡Eren, Armin!- escuchó la voz de una chica tratando de alertarlos, pero ya era muy tarde.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Levi se lanzó tras los titanes matándolos al instante; Erwin se había acercado a donde había quedado la mujer revisando sus signos vitales, se encontraba con vida pero inconsciente.

-Oigan niños- habló el Sargento-¿Cúal es la situación aquí?-.

Los días pasaron y las secuelas del ataque de los titanes aún permanecía latente en la ciudad, muchas de las víctimas quedaron irreconocibles otros atrapados en un material extraño sin poder ser identificados, a única opción que les quedaba era incinerar los cuerpos; la noticia del titán que ayudó a sellar la puerta de Trost corrió como la pólvora llegando hasta el territorio de Sina. Nadie sabía qué era lo que realmente iba a suceder de ahora en adelante.

-Finalmente apareces- dijo Hanji cuando Levi entró en la habitación.

-¿Cómo ha estado?- preguntó sin inmutarse -Dilo pronto antes de que me vaya-.

-Es raro que te preocupes por alguien más- le dijo la castaña en tono burlón.

-No empieces que no estoy de humor, cuatro ojos- le dijo el pelinegro sobándose el puente de la nariz -Sólo dime cómo está-.

En ese momento ella despertó asustada, no sabía dónde se encontraba o las personas que la rodeaban, trataba de defenderse de lo que sea que ellos fueran a hacerle, simplemente creyéndolos el enemigo. Levantó su vista hacia donde estaba Levi y le alivió encontrarlo ahí, por alguna razón sólo podía recordarlo a él, Hanji trató de tocarle la frente y entonces perdió el control, incluso tratando de hacerle daño; quisieron calmarla pero no pudieron sino hasta que ella volvió a quedarse dormida.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa?- preguntó Levi.

-No sabemos dónde es que ella ha estado- dijo seriamente Hanji -pero como podrás darte cuenta ha perdido su memoria-.

El pelinegro reflexionó durante algunos instantes, ya habían pasado varios días desde que la encontraron y de lo único que se acordaba era de su nombre y el de ella, debía de haber alguna forma para ayudarle.

-Después de juicio veremos qué haremos- diciendo esto observó una última vez como dormía y se retiró de la habitación.

Hanji se quedó por unos instantes más, sabía que en cualquier momento despertaría y preguntaría por Levi por lo que decidió dejarle una nota diciendo en dónde se encontrarían aunque pensaba que tal vez no se despertaría sino hasta después del juicio. Salió de la habitación y se encaminó junto con Mike hacia los calabozos. En otra parte, Levi estaba un poco distraído, la situación con Leah no parecía mejorar pero sabía que había posibilidad de que con el tiempo su memoria volviera por completo.

-¿Estás listo?- le interrumpieron el pensamiento.

-Si crees que es necesario, no queda otra opción- dijo el pelinegro en un suspiro.

-¿Te preocupa Leah verdad?- le preguntó directamente.

-No te lo negaré- contestó Levi caminando hacia el tribunal -Pero tenemos otra prioridad-.

Erwin y Levi entraron al tribunal y tomaron sus posiciones, después de un rato entraron la Policía Militar custodiando a Eren, lo vieron y en su rostro había preocupación y desesperación; iba cual cordero al matadero pues en este juicio se definiría en qué rama militar quedaría, pero sobre todo, si seguiría con vida o no.

En una habitación, alejada al tribunal, Leah despertaba, su cabeza le dolía terriblemente, se sentía como si un titán anormal hubiera estado jugando con ella; se sentó y observó a su alrededor, se encontraba sola pero en la mesa junto a la cama encontró la nota de Hanji, la leyó y en seguida se dirigió hacia ese lugar. Al entrar una fuerte voz la perturbó por unos instantes.

-¡Solo cállense y déjenme cargar con todo!- la voz de un chico que se encontraba atado en el centro del salón llamó su atención.

-¡Apunten!- la voz asustada del Comandante de la Policía Militar la sacó de sus pensamientos, volteó su mirada y se encontró con Hanji quien al verla la tomó de la mano y la acercó a ella.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien- sabía que debía evitar que se alterara.

Leah no respondió y se limitó a ver la paliza que Levi le brindaba al joven, al verlo se dio cuenta de lo que corría por sus venas, se asustó y comenzó a marearse, Hanji la sostuvo para evitar que se golpeara pero de inmediato se incorporó.

-Deberías de regresar a descansar- le dijo la Mayor dulcemente a lo que la mujer negó con la cabeza.

Volvió su vista hacia el centro de la habitación sin despegar la vista del joven castaño, sabía que lo que había en sus venas era muy peligroso para todos pero había algo que hacía que sus pensamientos estuvieran confundidos y es que en esos ojos verde-azulados no había rencor hacía Levi por la paliza brindada.

-He tomado mi decisión- habló el General dando por terminado el juicio.

Los guardias levantaron al chico del suelo y lo sacaron del tribunal, la mirada del General se posó en la mujer quien aún yacía sostenida por los brazos de Hanji.

-¿Qué le sucede?- preguntó seriamente.

-No se encuentra bien- se apresuró a contestar -ven Leah debes descansar-.

-¿Leah Gautier?- volvió a preguntar; la mujer, al escuchar su nombre, volteó a verlo -¿Cómo es posible?-.

-Ni siquiera nosotros lo sabemos- contestó Erwin -La encontraron fuera de la muralla y lo único que recuerda es su nombre-.

Hanji y Mike bajaron junto con Leah y se acercaron a Erwin y Levi, este último tomó a la mujer por la espalda tratando de que no desfalleciera.

-Sargento Gautier- llamó el General -si todo lo que dicen es cierto entonces tampoco recordará el nombre de Seth Mikeas-.

-No Señor- por primera vez todos la escucharon hablar.

-Él era Mayor de la Legión de Reconocimiento hasta donde teníamos entendido- dijo el hombre cruzando sus manos -por lo tanto era tu superior-.

-Entiendo- volvió a decir -¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?-.

-La última persona que tuvo contacto con él fue usted- volvió a hablar -Necesitamos que nos diga qué fue lo que pasó-.

-No lo recuerdo, Señor- dijo seriamente -Lo último que recuerdo es cuando me asignaron un escuadrón-.

El General reflexionó unos instantes, en sus ojos demostraba que no mentía pero debía ser precavido, la noticia de que una persona del escuadrón Gautier siga con vida, y más si es la misma Sargento, haría que las personas comenzaran a sacar sus propias conclusiones; la noticia debía manejarse con sumo cuidado.

-¿Está dispuesta a regresar a la Legión de Reconocimiento?- preguntó nuevamente. Leah se soltó del agarre de Levi y comenzó a caminar hacia él.

-Sí, Señor- respondió haciendo el respectivo saludo militar.

-Muy bien- dijo el General ordenando los papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio -Debido a que los habíamos dado por muertos los rangos habían cambiado-.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó extrañada.

-Su rango, según los registros, ahora es de Coronel- respondió el hombre levantándose para salir -Y quedará bajo las ordenes del Comandante Erwin Smith-.

-Señor, sí Señor- respondió la mujer y el General se retiró.

Los soldados que habían quedado también comenzaron a retirarse, mientras que los pertenecientes a la Legión caminaron hacia donde se encontraba el chico; una vez estando frente a él los guardias les cedieron la custodia del mismo y se retiraron a una habitación aparte. Dentro de ella, Hanji comenzó a curar las heridas causadas por Levi.

-Eso fue tan cruel de él, debió doler mucho- decía la castaña.

-Un poco- contestó el chico.

-¿Dónde sientes dolor?- preguntó, dejando al chico confundido.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Leah observaba al nuevo, según había escuchado fue aceptado en la Legión; lo miraba detenidamente pero su cabeza comenzó a dolerle, Levi se dio cuenta de ello pero no dijo nada, al parecer ciertas actitudes de ella no habían cambiado. Mientras que la mujer pensaba detenidamente en lo que haría, todos ya sabían de la condición del chico pero nade sabía del verdadero poder de este y la amenaza que sería si llegase a descontrolarse.

-Tienes mis respetos- su mente volvió a la realidad al escuchar al Comandante dando su mano -Eren, estoy esperando trabajar contigo-.

-¡Igualmente, Señor!- contestó Eren dándole su mano pero la movió rápidamente al ver a Levi sentándose junto a él.

-Dime, Eren- le dijo el pelinegro.

-¿Sí?- contestó el chico dudando.

-¿Me odias?- en este momento Leah se incomodó ante la pregunta, el tono que él usó en esa pregunta era muy distinto a como lo hacía generalmente; notó que se lo preguntó con cierto temor, aunque para los demás fuese el tono de siempre. Salió de la habitación, se apoyó contra la pared y se cruzó de brazos; estaba de regreso en la Legión pero lo que más le preocupaba ahora era recuperar la memoria.

-Leah- era Mike quien le llamaban -Te esperan adentro-.

Regresaron a la habitación, Eren y Levi seguían en la misma posición mientras que Erwin y Hanji estaban en otro lugar.

-Bien antes de retirarnos tengo unas últimas instrucciones- habló el Comanante -Levi; tú, Eren y tu escuadrón partirán de inmediato. Hanji tú y Leah regresarán al Cuartel General para que ella termine de recuperarse, en la noche se reunirán con Levi y los demás-.

-¿Qué está diciendo?- preguntó Leah tratando de entender.

-Estarás bajo el mando de Levi hasta nuevo aviso- contestó Erwin.

-No creo que sea necesario tener un niñero- contestó la mujer ganándose una mirada asesina del pelinegro -Pero ni modo, lo que usted diga, Comandante-.

Decidieron quedarse unos minutos más, si embargo Leah no podía pasar mucho tiempo en la misma habitación con Eren, había algo que la hacía sentir incómoda y no tenía que ver con la cercanía de Levi, era algo más lo que le hacía sentirse intranquila; mientras todos estaban ocupados volvió a salir de la habitación, fuera de ella la sensación opresora en su pecho aún no se iba, miró sus manos y vio cómo se volvían más pálidas de lo que ya eran, las venas comenzaban a notarse más, sabía que algo no estaba bien y debía averiguar pronto qué era esa sensación que tenía.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo:

_-¿Qué te hizo aceptar la custodia de ese niño?- le preguntó la pelirroja._

_-No sé a qué te refieres- dijo el otro sin darle importancia._

_-No trates de engañarme, Levi- le dijo con ese tono dándole a entender que lo sabía todo -No sabes mentirme-._

_-¿Qué mierdas quieres?- preguntó tratando de evadir el tema._

_-¿Qué sientes por Eren Jeager?-._

* * *

_**Leah Gautier:**_

_**Es una mujer de 1.70, físico envidiable, piel blanca, cabello pelirrojo largo y ojos azul claro. Conoció a Levi cuando este recién había perdido a su hermana mayor tomándolo bajo su cuidado hasta que Erwin apareció. Levi accedió a irse con él con la condición de que Leah también ingresara a la Legión cosa que el Comandante terminó aceptando, sin embargo fue transferida hasta la región del norte bajo el cuidado del Mayor Seth Mikeas llegando a convertirse rápidamente en Sargento y teniendo bajo su mando a su propio escuadrón. Pero bajo la orden directa del segundo líder de las tres ramas militares, Mikeas y el escuadrón Gautier partieron a una misión secreta fuera de Wall María, sin embargo la misión fracasó al enterarse de la desaparición de todo el escuadrón; terminaron dándolos por muertos.**_

Nuevo capítulo, las almas se encontraron por primera vez pero aún no se han dado cuenta que son el uno para el otro; aún no se sabe qué fue lo que ocurrió con Leah y su escuadrón cuando estuvieron fuera. Todo está en su memoria, memoria que, por el momento, no posee.

Rinaco-Sawada: Es un LevixEren sé que estos capítulos parecen más otra cosa pero trato de explicar el origen de ella antes de que lo demás suceda xD

Please, dejen reviews, se aceptan opiniones, sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

Esto es todo por hoy, nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo o en Match Point.

Bye.

**Ayumi Rivaille.**


	3. Ataque

Para empezar Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias ficticias a partir de su historia original. El único personaje que me pertenece es el de _Leah Gautier_.

Advertencia: Lenguaje ofensivo (muy al estilo Levi), este es un fic YAOI (hombre/hombre) con futuro lemon y M-preg, si no te gusta pues sal inmediatamente de aquí.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

**Ataque.**

Levi y su escuadrón habían partido hacia el Cuartel General, como Erwin lo había ordenado, Hanji hacía una última revisión a la condición de Leah encontrando todo sin ningún problema; al caer la noche ambas mujeres cabalgaron para reunirse con los demás. Al llegar, la pelirroja se fue directo a la cocina a prepararse un café mientras que la castaña se fue hacia el comedor, encontrándose con que la puerta estaba cerrada y dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-Buenas, caballeros del escuadrón Levi- saludó al entrar.

En la cocina, Leah suspiraba, su cabeza aún dolía pero no había comentado nada de ello a Hanji ya que creyó que se debía al estrés que había acumulado en el día, se sirvió una taza de café bien cargado esperando que eso le ayudara a aminorar el dolor, volvió a suspirar.

-Al parecer no se te quita la costumbre del café cargado- escuchó una voz a su espalda.

-Ni a ti el de entrar sin anunciarte- respondió dándole un sorbo a su café -¿Deseas una, Levi?-.

-Como quieras- se limitó a contestar, Leah sirvió otra taza y se la entregó al pelinegro. Durante unos segundos hubo un silencio para nada incómodo entre los dos.

-¿Qué te hizo aceptar la custodia de ese niño?- le preguntó la pelirroja.

-No sé a qué te refieres- dijo el otro sin darle importancia.

-No trates de engañarme, Levi- le dijo con ese tono dándole a entender que lo sabía todo -No sabes mentirme-.

-¿Qué mierdas quieres?- preguntó tratando de evadir el tema dando un sorbo a su taza.

-¿Qué sientes por Eren Jeager?- al escuchar esta pregunta, el pelinegro no pudo evitar atragantarse con el café que estaba tomando, tosió un poco tratando de recuperarse.

-¿Dé qué demonios hablas?- trató de no gritar recordando el lugar en el que estaban.

-Ya te lo dije, no trates de engañarme- dijo la pelirroja tomando su taza y levantándose de la mesa -Sabes lo que sientes, pero no quieres admitirlo-.

Levi la observó marcharse, ¿Cómo rayos se había dado cuenta?...No...esperen, él no podía estar sintiendo algo por alguien, mucho menos por un mocoso de 15 años, ¿Qué mierdas pasaba con él?, él no era un maldito pedófilo. Por otra parte Leah había salido con una sonrisa triunfante, sabía que sus palabras darían mucho en qué pensar al pelinegro, debía aclarar sus dudas antes de que avisaran de una misión.

Esa misma tarde, el grito del soldado llamó la atención de todos, se juntaron en las caballerizas y salieron a toda velocidad del cuartel; seguían a Hanji a quien le habían dado una mala noticia, al llegar se encontraron con que los titanes que habían capturado fueron ejecutados la noche anterior. El grito de Hanji era tan desgarrador que nadie se atrevía a moverla de su lugar.

-¿Qué está pasando? preguntó Eren quien se había puesto la capucha.

-Vamos, esto es jurisdicción de la Policía- respondió Levi comenzando a alejarse.

-Ah, sí...- el castaño no supo porqué pero se quedó unos instantes más.

-Debes tener más cuidado- escuchó una voz femenina tras el.

-¿Coronel?- dijo asombrado el moreno al voltearla a ver.

La mujer no lo miraba, simplemente tenía su mirada fija en los esqueletos de los titanes, su semblante era un poco sombrío.

-Todos saben de tu condición, por lo que el siguiente podrías ser tú- volvió a hablar -Aunque...sigo sin explicarme porqué me haces sentir intranquila- esto último lo dijo en un susurro.

-¿Perdón?- dijo Eren quien sólo había entendido lo primero.

-Solo cuídate las espaldas- y diciendo esto se alejó, tomando un rumbo distinto al que había tomado Levi en un principio.

Eren la observó retirarse del lugar, sus palabras hacían eco en su mente, ¿Acaso le estaba amenazando o era sólo una advertencia? No sabía qué era en realidad lo que ella pensaba, ni siquiera sabía la situación de ella y por qué la habían asignado al escuadrón del Sargento; también se dio cuenta de que ella ocultaba algo más.

A la mañana siguiente la situación había cedido un poco, con la Policía militar inspeccionando los equipos de maniobras de todos tratando de encontrar a los culpables, Hanji pasaba encerrada en su oficina y nadie se atrevía a consolarla o mejor dicho nadie se atrevía a molestarla.

-Hanji- llamaban desde el otro lado de la puerta, la Mayor reconoció la voz.

-Adelante- dijo a secas.

-Lamento molestarla- era Leah quien la había buscado -Necesito que me haga unos análisis- esto último llamó la atención de la castaña.

-¿Análisis?- dijo extrañada -¿Te sientes mal?-.

-No es eso- respondió bajando la mirada -Es sólo que me siento extraña-.

-¿En qué sentido?- volvió a preguntar Hanji.

-En el sentido de que hay algo malo en mi- dijo la pelirroja mirándola fijamente -En mi sangre-.

Hanji no entendió del todo lo que la mujer trataba de decirle, sin embargo accedió a realizarle los análisis cuyos resultados estarían hasta el día siguiente; Levi y parte de su escuadrón habían salido a hacer patrullaje a los alrededores y regresarían hasta la madrugada del día siguiente, el resto de la Legión habían partido junto con el Comandante para la ceremonia de introducción de los nuevos reclutas quienes escogerían en qué rama militar entrar por lo que el Cuartel General estaba prácticamente solo. La única persona que se había quedado fue Leah, Hanji también tuvo que partir para reunirse con Erwin.

No se sentía extraña ni mucho menos tenía miedo al haberse quedado sola en el Cuartel, de todas maneras ella había dicho que se quedaría ya que no tenía ningún motivo para estar presente en la ceremonia, llegó hasta la cocina y comenzó a preparar su cena; pero algo la distrajo, un extraño pero débil sonido había alertado a sus sentidos, alguien había entrado al castillo, tomó el cuchillo que se encontraba cercano a ella y siguió con lo suyo; durante el trayecto a su habitación no pudo evitar tener la sensación de que alguien la estuviera siguiendo, se puso en alerta, pero fue tarde, un paño con un aroma extraño había sido puesto sobre su nariz y su boca, dejándola inconsciente y tras ella el cuchillo que había tomado.

Abrió un poco sus ojos y se reconoció en un sitio diferente, estaba segura de que seguía en el castillo pero no sabía en qué parte, su mirada estaba borrosa y su mente nublada.

_-Finalmente te encontré_- logró escuchar una voz masculina cerca de ella -_Ahora te arrepentirás por haber escapado_- fue cuando se dio cuenta de su situación.

Se encontraba en lo que parecía ser el sótano, sus manos atrapadas en unas viejas y oxidadas esposas; pero a pesar de la condición del lugar se percató de lo limpian que estaban las sábanas, entonces comprendió que se encontraba en lo que llamaban la "habitación" de Eren Jeager. Pero eso no era lo peor, cuando comenzó a sentir frío fue cuando se dio cuenta de estaba completamente desnuda.

-_Con esto no volverás a olvidar que a nosotros no se nos traiciona- _volvió a decir la voz antes de acercársele a su cuello e inyectarle una extraña sustancia, al parecer, algún tipo de droga.

Leah hacía todo lo posible por intentar defenderse, pero la droga ya había hecho efecto en su organismo, comenzó a perder la conciencia sin siquiera poder gritar por ayuda; estaba completamente su merced.

A la mañana siguiente Levi y su grupo habían regresado del patrullaje seguidos de Hanji quien portaba unos documentos, el castillo estaba en relativa calma, no era nada extraño pues los novatos llegarían hasta en la tarde; el pelinegro se extrañó de no encontrar a Leah por ningún lado así que fue directamente a su habitación, tocó un par de veces pero nadie le respondía, decidió entrar y encontró la habitación completamente desierta. Salió del lugar y recorrió todo el castillo buscándola. Por otra parte, Eren se dirigía a su habitación, quería descansar un poco antes del siguiente entrenamiento, al llegar a la puerta que daba hacia el sótano se sorprendió de que estuviera abierta, con mucha cautela comenzó a bajar las escaleras, era realmente extraño que alguien ajeno a él se encontraba en ese lugar, se acercó lentamente hasta quedar a escasos pasos de la entrada; asomó un poco su cabeza y divisó una pierna, se estremeció ante esto pero se adentró un poco más hasta observar mejor la pierna, se fijó de lo delicada que se miraba por lo que dedujo que era de una mujer; sin embargo el rastro de sangre que observó lo dejó pálido. Rápidamente salió del lugar buscando a alguno de sus superiores, encontrándose con cierto pelinegro.

-Sargento- dijo entrecortado -Necesito su ayuda-.

-¿Qué ocurre mocoso?- preguntó con su tono de siempre.

-Hay alguien herido en mi habitación- dijo el castaño recuperándose -Parece ser una mujer-.

Levi le vio extrañado, ¿Quién demonios se quedaría en el sótano del mocoso?, pero cuando escuchó _Parece ser una mujer_ comenzó a atar cabos, rápidamente se encaminó hacia el sótano, indicándole al menor que se quedara en la entrada, bajó las escaleras y llegó hasta la habitación, entró sin cautela y lo que vio fue realmente impactante. En la cama de Eren yacía una muy lastimada Leah cubierta parcialmente con una sábana, con golpes, moretones y heridas, pero lo que más le impactó fue la sangre que parecía salir de entre sus piernas.

-¡Eren!- gritó desde la entrada -¡Ve y busca a Hanji y dile que vaya a la habitación de Leah con un botiquín!-.

El castaño ni lento y perezoso salió corriendo a buscar a la Mayor, al encontrarla le dio el mensaje que el Sargento le había dado, la castaña lo miró confundida pero hizo lo que se le había indicado. En el sótano, Levi finalmente había podido quitarle las esposas, no se inmutó al ver el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer pues su prioridad era otra, envolvió delicadamente el cuerpo de la joven con una sábana limpia, la tomó en sus brazos y salió corriendo hacia la habitación de ella.

-Resiste Leah- decía en un susurro -Resiste por favor-.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo:

_-¿Coronel?- preguntó Eren asustado._

_-Sólo has lo que te he dicho- y diciendo esto regresó por donde vino._

_Eren corrió a toda velocidad hacia el comedor esperando encontrar a las personas que necesitaba._

_-Sargento, Mayor, Comandante- llamó el castaño tratando de recuperar la respiración -la Coronel los requiere en su oficina y Hanji-san debe de llevar los resultados de los análisis-._

_Los nombrados se vieron entre así, sabían que la actitud de Leah había cambiado pero no se imaginaban la magnitud; Levi y Hanji tenían la idea, o mejor dicho, sabían los motivos del repentino cambio. No cualquiera podía haber sobrevivido a tal ataque sin deprimirse, o peor aún, intentar suicidarse._

* * *

Bueno ya voy entrando más a fondo, trataré de no hacer mucho relleno y darle de un solo al punto, si yo sé que es lo que ustedes quieren y es ver quién le da duro contra la pared a quien xD pronto lo sabrán, como podrán darse cuenta este fic lleva ciertos acontecimientos que ser dan en el anime/manga pero eso es sólo para llevar la relación con la línea del tiempo, el próximo capítulo se darán cuenta porqué.

**Azula1991:** Gracias por tu review :3 Levi es más terco que una mula por lo que negará cualquier cosa xD pero para eso tendrá una pequeña ayudita :P

**evemm: **Que bueno que te gustara el fic y si hay cierta relación, en el siguiente cap lo explicaré.

Please, dejen reviews, se aceptan opiniones, sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

Esto es todo por hoy, nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo o en Match Point.

Bye.

**Ayumi Rivaille.**


	4. Verdad

Para empezar Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias ficticias a partir de su historia original. El único personaje que me pertenece es el de _Leah Gautier_.

Advertencia: Lenguaje ofensivo (muy al estilo Levi), este es un fic YAOI (hombre/hombre) con futuro lemon y M-preg, si no te gusta pues sal inmediatamente de aquí.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

**Verdad.**

Habían pasado dos días desde aquel incidente que guardaban en silencio Levi, Eren y Hanji, los tres lo habían decidido ya que debían resguardar la integridad de la mujer; Levi trataba de no ausentarse mucho tiempo de la habitación de la mujer, o porque no decirlo de la que consideraba como su hermana, su salud no mejoraba y la alta fiebre que tenía la estaba demacrando más. El Sargento había mandado una carta a Erwin solicitando que retrasara la llegada de los nuevos miembros de la Legión cosa a lo que el rubio accedió pero él sí tenía que regresar. Eren se apresuraba a sustituir a Levi cuando este tenía que salir del castillo quedándose al cuidado de la soldado, en secreto le permitían quedarse fuera del sótano para cuidarla; una madrugada en la que se encontraba cambiando la compresa fría recordó la conversación que tuvo con la Mayor.

**_Flashback_**

_-Hanji-san- le llamó Eren antes de que ella saliera de la habitación -Nunca había visto al Sargento preocuparse tanto por alguien-._

_-Es normal que se preocupe tanto por ella- contestó la castaña de manera gentil -Después de todo fue ella quien cuidó de él cuando perdió a su hermana-._

_-No lo sabía- replicó el ojiverde admirado._

_-Tampoco lo sabíamos al principio- admitió la Mayor -Pero después de que solicitó que ella ingresara a la Legión nos explicó toda la situación-._

_Eren quedó callado unos minutos procesando toda la información, ahora entendía mucho mejor las acciones de su superior y le admiraba que él fuera capaz de hacer tanto por una persona, retribuyendo lo que ella le había dado durante su vida. Suspiró aliviado, ahora ya no sentía ningún rencor hacia la mujer._

**_Fin Flashback_**

Sonrió estúpidamente, ¿Cómo pudo llegar a sentir celos de ella? claro que en ese entonces no conocía la verdadera relación entre ambos, y tampoco lo aceptaría pero comenzaban a aparecer ciertos sentimientos hacia el Sargento, no estaba seguro de que si eso era correcto o no; sintió que algo se movía y vio a Leah quien trataba de quitarse la sábana.

-Coronel debe descansar- dijo el chico tratando de calmarla -Aún tiene fiebre-.

-Díselo al enano- dijo en un susurro -Dile tus inquietudes- volvió a quedar inconsciente.

El castaño abrió los ojos perplejo y se sonrojó a más no poder, ¿Cómo lo supo? se preguntaba, pero si ella le había dicho esto entonces significaba que ella había aceptado sea lo que fuera lo que pasara entre él y Levi. Sacudió su cabeza y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a la cocina para preparar el desayuno de sus superiores.

-Buenos días- saludó Eren al terminar de servir.

Los tres soldados saludaron de modo cordial al castaño, bueno al menos dos de ellos, Levi tenía tremendas ojeras de pasar toda la noche revisando los papeles acumulados que tenía en su oficina. Eren regresó a la habitación de Leah para seguirla cuidando, al entrar se llevó la tremenda sorpresa de encontrar a la mujer buscando una blusa en el armario pero lo que le sorprendió más fue verla vestida parcialmente con uniforme, llevaba puesto parte de los arneses mostrando el sostén negro que se había puesto; la coloración del menor era evidente.

-Jeager- escuchó la voz seria de la Coronel.

-¡Lo siento!- se apresuró a disculparse dándole la espalda -¡Debí tocar antes!-.

-No sabías que me había levantado- contestó con el mismo tono de voz abotonándose la blusa-Necesito que hagas algo-.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó extrañado -¡Pero usted tiene que descansar!- dijo recordando su situación.

-Puedes verificar que ya no tengo fiebre y es necesario permanecer en reposo- volvió a decir la pelirroja colocando una mano sobre el hombro del menor.

Eren se volteó y vio que lo que decía era cierto, suspiró aliviado al notar la mejoría de ella.

-En fin, necesito que le digas a los tres chiflados que los necesito en mi oficina de inmediato- dijo ajustando un listón azul en el cuello de la blusa.

-¿A quienes?- preguntó extrañado.

-Zoe, Smith y Levi- dijo colocándose la chaqueta anaranjada -Y tú también debes ir-.

-Pero...- Leah lo dejó hablando solo y salió hacia la oficina que le habían asignado,.

-¡Coronel!- le llamó el castaño, ella se detuvo, giró y caminó de regreso a él.

-¿Por qué debo estar presente?- preguntó.

-Vaya que no dejas de ser un niño- susurró mirándolo seriamente.

-¿Coronel?- preguntó Eren asustado.

-Sólo has lo que te he dicho- y diciendo esto regresó por donde vino.

Eren corrió a toda velocidad hacia el comedor esperando encontrar a las personas que necesitaba.

-Sargento, Mayor, Comandante- llamó el castaño tratando de recuperar la respiración -la Coronel los requiere en su oficina y Hanji-san debe de llevar los resultados de los análisis-.

Los nombrados se vieron entre así, sabían que la actitud de Leah había cambiado pero no se imaginaban la magnitud; Levi y Hanji tenían la idea, o mejor dicho, sabían los motivos del repentino cambio. No cualquiera podía haber sobrevivido a tal ataque sin deprimirse, o peor aún, intentar suicidarse. Terminaron de comer y caminaron hacia la oficina ella, no sin antes pasar a la oficina de Hanji por los resultados, los cuales extrañamente había olvidado, tocaron la puerta y al escuchar un seco _Adelante_ decidieron ingresar, dentro de ella se encontraba Leah viendo a través de la ventana con los brazos cruzados por la espalda.

-¿Nos mandaste a llamar?- preguntó Erwin.

-¿Dónde está Jeager?- preguntó sin mirarlos.

-Aquí estoy- respondió el aludido -Perdón por la tardanza-.

-Entra pronto y cierra la puerta- dijo en tono de demanda a lo que el castaño lo hizo sin chistar.

El silencio se hizo incómodo en el lugar, nadie se atrevía a hablar primero, Leah soltó sus manos y comenzó a caminar hacia su escritorio, tomó asiento, vio a sus acompañantes y soltó un leve suspiro.

-Ya sé que se hacen la estúpida pregunta de porqué los mandé a llamar- habló cruzándose de brazos -Déjenme aclararles que es algo de suma importancia y por lo tanto no deberá salir de esta habitación-.

Los cuatro soldados aguardaron en silencio sobre lo que ella quería comunicarles, de antemano esperaban que fuera algo clave como para que ella los llamara con tal ímpetu. Lo único que no entendían los tres superiores es que si la información es importante entonces porqué no compartirla con los demás.

-Primero que nada debo decirles que he recuperado un 90% de mi memoria que se encontraba bloqueada cuando me encontraron- aclaró mirando fijamente al pelinegro -Así que puedo contestar a sus preguntas- guardó silencio esperando a que alguien se atreviera a hacer la primera pregunta.

-¿Cómo recuperaste la memoria?- fue Hanji quien preguntó.

La mirada de la otra mujer se oscureció más de lo que ya estaba, guardó silencio por unos minutos antes de explicarles qué fue lo que pasó.

-Sucedió después del ataque de hace unos días- dijo cerrando sus ojos manteniendo su postura -Jamás me imaginé que la recuperaría de una forma tan bizarra-.

-¿Qué ataque?- preguntó Erwin.

-Danchou- dijo Eren intentando llamarle la atención de forma sutil -No creo que sea conveniente hablar de ello.

-Tranquilo Jeager, tiene que enterarse- habló de nuevo Leah -Hace un par de días, cuando fue la ceremonia de introducción de los nuevos reclutas, alguien entró en el castillo, me drogó y violó- dijo mirando al rubio sin inmutarse.

Erwin quedó sorprendido, esperaba que cuando dijeron _ataque_ se refirieran a los titanes, pero recordó que en el mundo los titanes no son la única amenaza para la humanidad.

-Tú...- el rubio no sabía como reaccionar.

-A eso ya no hay que darle importancia- le interrumpió la pelirroja -¿Harán sus preguntas o no?-.

-Saldría mejor que lo contaras desde el principio- dijo Levi cruzando sus brazos y piernas -Desde la última misión que te asignaron-.

Leah suspiró, ahora que lo recordaba todo, por lo menos el pasado, temía contar la historia; no es que desconfiara de ellos sino que habían muchas posibilidades de que no le creyeran.

-Bien- dijo cerrando sus ojos manteniendo la misma postura -Trataré de resumirla hasta los aspectos importantes-.

Hanji, Erwin y Eren se acomodaron un poco mejor, este último aún no entendía porqué le habían pedido que también se quedase; realmente se sentía incómodo pero sabía que debía estar atento para entender mejor la situación.

-Todos saben que para el año 835 se nos fue encomendada una misión fuera de Wall María y que después de haber perdido contacto con nosotros la misión se dio por fracasada y a nosotros por muertos- comenzó a hablar -La verdad es que nos enteramos muy tarde de un experimento considerado de alta peligrosidad y que fue prohibido hacerlo en humanos-.

-Espera- dijo Hanji alarmada -¿Estas diciendo que...?-.

-Uno de nuestros superiores dio la orden estricta de que el Mayor Seth Mikeas ,mi escuadrón y yo fuéramos conejillos de indias- respondió a la pregunta con su mismo semblante serio.

Los otros tres presentes en la oficina no podían creer en lo que acababan de escuchar, jamás en su vida se imaginaron que existieran personas capaces de hacer atrocidades con sus semejantes.

-¿En qué consistía dicho experimento?- habló Eren finalmente temiendo por la respuesta. La mirada de la Coronel se oscureció, recordar lo que habían hecho con ellos era muy doloroso sobretodo porque les quitaron sus derechos.

-Al principio no entendíamos de qué se trataba ya que sólo nos pedían muestras de sangre- dijo finalmente la mujer -Pero al final terminaron inyectándonos sangre de titán-.

-¿Eres como ese mocoso?- preguntó Levi señalando al castaño.

-Si y no- respondió Leah -Puedo regenerarme pero no puedo convertirme en titán-.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?- preguntó la Mayor.

-Por cada inyección que ellos nos ponían nos hacían pruebas para verificar nuestro estado- comentó cambiando un poco su posición.

-¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que no nos mientes?- preguntó Erwin asustándose un poco al ver la mirada de odio de la mujer.

-El mismo día del ataque, antes de recuperar mi memoria, le pedí a Hanji que me realizara unos análisis- contestó señalando los papeles que ella llevaba -Puede confirmartelo-.

Hanji le entregó el cartapacio al Comandante, lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo, cada detalle del análisis de sangre yacía escrito en esos papeles, toda la información coincidía con los de Eren, cada cierto tiempo levantaba su mirada hacia Hanji quien tan solo asentía; finalmente terminó de leer, cerró la carpeta y suspiró.

-Es verdad, no nos estás mintiendo- dijo el rubio, Levi por su parte le arrebató la carpeta y también la leyó -¿Cómo lograste escapar?-.

-Fue sencillo- respondió Leah un poco sonriente -Los guardias eran unos tontos y fue facil evadirlos-.

-¿Y su escuadrón?- preguntó el menor del grupo.

-Nadie quiso escapar conmigo, ni siquiera el Mayor- respondió levantándose y caminando de nuevo hacia la ventana -Al parecer la idea de esos científicos les pareció aceptable pero para mí era una abominación-.

-¿Dices que la idea era usar nuestros soldados como prueba?- preguntó Levi lanzando la carpeta al escritorio.

-La idea era crear super soldados a partir de la genética de los titanes- habló la pelirroja.

-¡Eso es jugar a ser dios!- gritó la castaña -¡Ni siquiera yo soy capaz de algo así!-.

-Eso lo sabemos, cuatro ojos- gruñó el pelinegro aturdido por los gritos de la mujer -Supongo que te estarán buscando-.

-Es una posibilidad- dijo la Coronel -Y espero que eso no salga de esta habitación- caminó de regreso al escritorio, sentándose en este.

-¿Por qué me pidió que estuviera presente?- preguntó Eren.

-Porque tú tienes algo que podría ser la clave para detener toda esta locura- le respondió -En tu sangre está la respuesta, lo supe desde tu juicio-.

-Entonces deberemos protegerlo más- sentenció Erwin pensativo.

-Por el momento no- volvió a hablar la pelirroja -El ataque me dio a entender de que nos tienen vigilados-.

-¿Entonces qué haremos?- preguntó Hanji.

-Me imagino que Levi entrenará a Jeager- dijo volteándolo a ver mientras este asentía -En ese caso yo también me uniré a su entrenamiento-.

El Sargento arqueó una ceja, ella estaba hablando en serio, miró con pesar al castaño, podía darse por muerto.

-¿No crees que estás exagerando?- preguntó el Sargento tratando de que no se notara su preocupación por el mocoso.

Leah aguantó la risa que le provocaba el pequeño (de estatura) al querer proteger a Eren mientras Levi le lanzaba su famosa mirada de desprecio, mirada que no hacía efecto en ella.

-De hecho me parece una excelente idea- secundó el Comandante -Eren tendrá el privilegio de ser entrenado por la _Strongest Pair_-.

-¿La qué?- preguntó extrañado Eren.

-Fue el nombre que les dieron después de su primera misión- contestó Hanji -Eran los únicos que mataban titanes de forma sincronizada y sin dirigirse palabra alguna-.

-Claro eso fue antes de que ella fuera enviada a la región del norte- continuó Erwin -Pero todos en la Legión los recordaban-.

Ok, Eren debía admitir que esto se estaba saliendo de control, o al menos eso pensaba; pero si todos decían que eso era lo mejor para el debía de aceptarlo, igual no podía negarse ya que no tenía potestad sobre sí mismo.

-Está decidido- dijo el Comandante interrumpiendo la discusión entre Levi y Leah -Mañana comenzarás tu entrenamiento con ellos-.

Eren tragó seco, conocía a la perfección los golpes de Levi ya que en el juicio había sufrido por ellos, pero no conocía cómo era Leah en los entrenamientos; tendría que eserar hasta mañana para averiguarlo.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo:

_-¿Los conoces?- preguntó Levi con recelo._

_-Más que eso- le contestó lo mas seria posible -Es mi antiguo escuadrón-._

_-Dijeron que todos estaban muertos- dijo admirado el Comandante._

_Los dos hombres voltearon a verla al no contestar, se admiraron al ver su rostro sereno pero sólo uno de ellos reconoció su mirada; esa mirada que demostraba que estaba a punto de matar a alguien._

_-Protejan a Eren a cualquier costo- volvió a hablar la pelirroja -Él es su objetivo-._

* * *

Bien ya voy entrando más en la trama, ahora saben lo que en realidad le pasó a la mujer y a su escuadrón. Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar tuve unos problemas personales muy serios pero ya estoy de vuelta.

Iba a actualizar ayer pero sufrí un accidente y me he quedado en cama por dos días, hoy pude levantarme y caminar un poco pero me dijeron que no me esfuerce mucho mientras termino de recuperarme. En fin...que se le hará. Ah, Match Point lo actualizaré mañana lo prometo :3

**Gracias a los reviews de:** **Azula1991.**

Please, dejen reviews, se aceptan opiniones, sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

Esto es todo por hoy, nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo o en Match Point.

Bye.

**Ayumi Rivaille.**


	5. Especial de Navidad

Para empezar Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias ficticias a partir de su historia original.

Advertencia: Lenguaje ofensivo (muy al estilo Levi), este es un fic YAOI (hombre/hombre) si no te gusta pues sal inmediatamente de aquí.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**Especial de Navidad.**

**Regalo inolvidable.**

Era víspera de Navidad y el Cuartel General estaba dando los últimos toques a la decoración; claro todo por órdenes del Comandante Erwin quien creyó que darse un día libre no le haría mal a nadie. Los soldados más jóvenes se encontraban muy emocionados y contagiaban con su entusiasmo a los mayores; a excepción de dos.

-Sargento- le llamó Eren -¿Ha visto a la Coronel?-.

-Debe estar en su escondite- respondió secamente dándole un sorbo al café -Aparecerá dos días después, no le gusta esta celebración-.

-No le entiendo- contestó el castaño.

Levi suspiró, ese era un tema del que no podía hablar con el moreno ya que era muy delicado; era algo que solamente Leah tenía derecho a contar.

-Está en el techo de la parte más alta del castillo- dijo finalmente -Ahí puedes encontrarla.

Eren agradeció y salió corriendo hacia donde ella se encontraba, había algo que quería preguntarle y ver si podía ayudarle; se puso el equipo de maniobras y se subió al techo comenzando a buscarla, finalmente la encontró exactamente donde el pelinegro le había dicho.

-Coronel- le llamó.

-Jeager- lo miró sorprendida -¿Cómo...?, Ah...Levi- gruñó molesta pues él era la única persona que conocía su paradero.

-Quería preguntarle algo- se acercó el moreno lentamente tratando de no perder el equilibrio.

-Sobre qué- dijo la pelirroja levantándose como si nada.

-¿Es cierto que el Sargento cumple años mañana?- dijo balanceándose.

Leah suspiró, ese mocoso tenía un muy mal equilibrio y sabía que en cualquier momento se caería y quien sabe que con sus genes sobreviva semejante altitud; caminó sin prisa y le dio la mano al menor quien lo miraba atónito sin embargo tomó su mano y dejó que ella lo llevara a una parte plana.

-Sí, es cierto- dijo soltándolo -¿Por qué lo preguntas?-.

-Es que quisiera darle un obsequio pero no se que darle- admitió apenado Eren.

La pelirroja lo observó con detenimiento, Eren era un chico extraordinario y no lo decía por su habilidad de convertirse en titán sino por la amabilidad que desprendía de su ser.

-La verdad yo tampoco no sabría que regalarle- admitió -Hace mucho que él dejó de celebrar su cumpleaños-.

El castaño en un principio pareció no comprenderle, pero al haber conocido un poco sobre el pasado del Sargento recordó que su vida no había sido fácil.

-Lo único que puedo asegurarte es que sea lo que sea que le regales debe ser de corazón- aseguró al final.

Eren asintió en silencio, durante unos minutos pensó en qué regalarle a Levi pero cada idea que se le venía a la cabeza era más ridícula que la anterior; sacudió su cabeza y se enfocó en las últimas palabras que Leah le había dicho, fue cuando la vela se le prendió.

-¡Lo tengo!- exclamó feliz siendo observado por la pelirroja -Pero necesito de su ayuda-.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó un poco incrédula pero al ver la determinación en su mirada suspiró derrotada -Bien, ¿Qué necesitas Eren?- y así se puso en marcha el plan del moreno.

Las horas pasaron y todo estaba listo para la cena, el ambiente era muy acogedor, nada comparado a como es generalmente en el castillo; llamaron a todos para cenar y se dirigieron al comedor, se sorprendieron de no encontrar a Leah con ellos, estaban a punto de ir a buscarla cuando alguien los detuvo.

-Déjenla- ordenó el Sargento -Estas fechas son muy difíciles para ella-.

Casi nadie entendió el significado de esas palabras pero si lo decía el Sargento debía de ser cierto. La cena fue muy amena, de vez en cuando alguien salía con alguna broma un poco pesada pero lo dejaban pasar por las festividades.

-Atención- llamó el Comandante dirigiendo la atención de todos hacia él -Hemos pasado por muchas situaciones últimamente, pero este es un momento para agradecer que seguimos con vida, recuerden que a pesar de que venimos de distintas regiones todos formamos parte de una sola familia-.

-Una familia un tanto extraña- murmuró Levi por lo bajo.

-Y también recordemos a nuestros hermanos caídos, que descansen en paz- continuó hablando Erwin -Y por el Sargento Levi. Feliz cumpleaños camarada- y diciendo esto alzó las copas en señal de brindis mientras el pelinegro recibía felicitaciones por parte de todos.

Pero se sorprendió de que cierto mocoso ojiverde no fuera a felicitarlo, es más se sorprendió de no haberlo visto en la cena, la mayoría de los soldados se habían retirado pues estaban exhaustos de toda la actividad realizada en el día quedando sólo unos cuantos junto a los superiores; en ese momento Hanji aprovechó para sacar unas botellas de vino, whisky y ron que tenía muy bien escondidas.

-¿Cómo las conseguiste?- preguntó Mike olfateando detenidamente cada botella y darse cuenta de lo añejos que estaban.

-Gajes del oficio- fue lo único que dijo antes de soltar una estruendosa carcajada.

Fue entonces que Levi lo tomó como su señal para retirarse a su habitación, no es que no le gustase beber, al contrario cuando se lo proponía podía llegar a ser el peor ebrio de todos, pero sólo lo hacía cuando se encontraba solo; si lo hacía con sus camaradas había peligro de que su integridad se fuera a la mierda por una que otra orgía organizada por una borracha Hanji, orgías que habían pasado más de una ocasión y que trajo graves consecuencias con los superiores pero de las que el pelinegro se salvaba.

Estaba a punto de llegar a su habitación cuando observó una silueta sospechosa escabullirse entre las sombras, lentamente sacó la daga que siempre llevaba consigo, para casos de emergencia claro, y se dispuso a seguirla, cuando estuvo a punto de atraparla chocó con otra persona siendo lanzada con fuerza.

-¡¿Por qué putas no te fijas por donde caminas animal?!- claro, estaba emputecido y no era para menos, la persona que, literalmente lo aventó, era más alto que él.

-Disculpe Sargento, no esperaba encontrarlo por acá- reconoció la voz.

-¿Mocoso?- preguntó y la otra persona se acercó a la vela que el mayor tenía -¿Qué hacías?-.

-Lo estaba buscando- medio mintió -Hay algo que necesito mostrarle-.

Y ambos retomaron el camino hacia la habitación del mayor, Eren iba notablemente nervioso y obviamente no pasó desapercibido para Levi, llegaron frente a la puerta, el ojiverde estaba muy rojo y se limitaba a jugar con sus manos.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó el pelinegro haciendo que el joven se estremeciera, lentamente subió su mano hasta señalar algo justo sobre ellos -Oh...- fue lo que Levi se limitó a responder al ver el muérdago que colgaba.

Al Sargento le costó unos segundos asimilar qué era lo que en realidad pasaba, en un principio pensó que Eren quería mostrarle el muérdago que ahí estaba pero al ver los movimientos de las manos del castaño supo lo que en realidad pasaba.

Tomó con una mano el mentón del moreno y le bajó el rostro hasta quedar a su altura, con la otra lo tomó de la cintura acercándolo más a su cuerpo cerraron sus ojos, poco a poco sus labios se fueron juntando hasta lograr un casto beso, sin embargo ambos se emocionaron y se dejaron llevar; el beso se volvió apasionado demandando más de la otra persona, sus lenguas danzaron la exquisita melodía que solo los amantes conocían; la necesidad de oxígeno les hizo separarse sin dejar de mirarse.

-Nada mal- dijo un medio sonriente Levi.

-Eso no es todo- le susurró al oído mientras abría la puerta dejando ver lo que Eren había planeado.

-¿Esto es...?- el pequeño quedó sin habla.

-Feliz cumpleaños Levi- sedujo Eren adentrándolo a la habitación para después susurrar un "Gracias" a la otra persona que ahí estaba.

-_De nada_- sonrió Leah para comenzar a caminar hacia el comedor, tenía la cabeza cubierta por algunos pétalos de rosa.

Sí, Eren podía ser un cursi romántico cuando se lo proponía y claro que con la ayuda de la "hermana" del Sargento, obviamente no podía salir mal; por otro lado, a pesar de que para la pelirroja esta fecha significaba recordar la pérdida de sus padres ahora adquiría otro significado, después de todo tanto para ella como para Levi esto fue un regalo inolvidable.

* * *

Antes de que las dudas asalten es un "spin-off" xD

Un pequeño especial de navidad en el fic. Felices fiestas a todos y que la resaca no les haga daño.

Please, dejen reviews, se aceptan opiniones, sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

Esto es todo por hoy, nos leemos hasta la próxima.

Bye.

**Ayumi Rivaille.**


	6. Entrenamiento

Para empezar Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias ficticias a partir de su historia original. El único personaje que me pertenece es el de _Leah Gautier_.

Advertencia: Lenguaje ofensivo (muy al estilo Levi), este es un fic YAOI (hombre/hombre) con futuro lemon y M-preg, si no te gusta pues sal inmediatamente de aquí.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 5.**

**Entrenamiento.**

Después de que Erwin había dado la orden de que Leah se incorporara al entrenamiento de Eren, Hanji y el castaño salieron de la oficina de la pelirroja, el moreno no solo debía de centrarse en su entrenamiento sino también en los distintos tipos de experimentos que harían con la Mayor. A lo lejos, escucharon el relinchar de varios caballos, los tres se acercaron a la ventana a ver quienes eran los que se acercaban.

-Maldita sea- gruñó molesta Leah -Los bastardos me encontraron-.

-¿Los conoces?- preguntó Levi con recelo.

-Más que eso- le contestó lo más seria posible -Es mi antiguo escuadrón-.

-Dijeron que todos estaban muertos- dijo admirado el Comandante.

Los dos hombres voltearon a verla al no contestar, se admiraron al ver su rostro sereno pero sólo uno de ellos reconoció su mirada; esa mirada que demostraba que estaba a punto de matar a alguien.

-Protejan a Eren a cualquier costo- volvió a hablar la pelirroja -Él es su objetivo-.

Los dos hombres se miraron entre sí, con la seriedad con la que ella lo había dicho es porque era cierto.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?- preguntó Erwin.

-Se los contaré después- dijo Leah -Sólo háganme caso y protéjanlo- se alejó de la ventana justo en el momento en que tocaban a la puerta.

-Permiso- era uno de los soldados -Buscan a la Sargento Leah y los nuevos reclutas ya están aquí-.

-Ahora voy y mi rango es Coronel- dijo la mujer seriamente -Necesito que Levi venga conmigo- volteó su mirada al Comandante.

-Bien yo iré a recibir a los nuevos- contestó el rubio y los tres salieron de la oficina.

Caminaron hacia el portón principal de los terrenos del Cuartel, el rostro de la mujer demostraba mucha molestia que no pasó desapercibida para el pequeño.

-¿Por qué tengo que ir contigo?- preguntó.

-Porque así podrás detenerme si intento matarlos- dijo soltando una cínica sonrisa -Aún no es momento de exterminarlos-.

Levi la vio de reojo, ahí estaba ella tal y como la había visto la última vez antes de que ella partiera hacia el norte; ahora sí estaba seguro de que, hasta cierto punto, había vuelto a la normalidad. Llegaron justo frente a la puerta, los soldados que la custodiaban no la habían abierto pues tenían que esperar a que uno de los superiores diera la orden.

-Quédate aquí- dijo ella -Si ves que las cosas se salen de control, actúa- a lo que el pelinegro asintió.

-Abran- dijo secamente el Sargento y los soldados le obedecieron.

Y ahí se encontraban, esas personas que habían formado parte de su vida por años, su antiguo escuadrón; pero ahora la historia era completamente distinta.

-¡Sargento!- gritaron los cuatro.

-Soy Coronel ahora- les respondió secamente cruzando los brazos -¿Cómo sabían que estaba aquí y a qué han venido?-.

-¿No nos recuerda?- preguntó él único hombre del grupo.

-Claro que los recuerdo- respondió ella -Recuerdo todo con claridad- esto último no pasó desapercibido.

Los cuatro se miraron entre sí, la verdad esperaban otra reacción por parte de ella.

-¿Entonces...?-

-Escúchenme bien- habló seriamente -No sé que carajos hacen aquí pero ustedes no son bienvenidos-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Ya se los dije, ya no formo parte de su grupo- dijo en tono amenazante -Lárguense antes de que los mate-.

-El Mayor quiere una respuesta- volvió a hablar el hombre -Dijo que ya le dio el tiempo que necesitaba-.

Leah no puedo evitar tensarse ante esas palabras, Levi seguía oculto escuchando todo y estando al pendiente por si tenía que intervenir.

-Aquí tiene su respuesta- dijo sacándose un colgante con un delicado anillo de compromiso y arrojándolos-Y díganle que deje de buscarme porque no volveré-.

-Pero...-

-Nada de peros, además estoy bajo las órdenes del Comandante así que ya lárguense- interrumpió comenzando a caminar hacia el castillo.

-No puede dejarlo- dijo una de las mujeres del grupo -Sabe lo que él hará si no regresa-.

Leah se detuvo en seco, sabía el significado de esas palabras y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de temor; fue cuando Levi decidió intervenir.

-Erwin nos espera con los reclutas- le dijo llamándole la atención.

-Bien, quiero ver a esos novatos- respondió recuperándose de la impresión -Cierren las puertas, los soldados ya se van-.

Los cuatro soldados querían detenerla, pero ya no podían hacer nada más por lo que decidieron dar por fallada la misión que se les había encomendado; comenzaron a caminar hacia sus caballos cuando voltearon a ver a la ex-Sargento, iba a la par de esa persona de estatura baja, pero lo que les llamó la atención es el anillo de plata que este le entregaba y la sonrisa con la que ella lo recibía. Ahora sabían porqué había rechazado la propuesta, o eso era lo que ellos pensaban. Finalmente la puerta se cerró.

Por otra parte, Leah observaba con detenimiento el anillo en su dedo, habían pasado años desde que lo había visto por última vez.

-Gracias, creí que lo habías olvidado-.

-No podía perder el recuerdo de tu madre, sé lo que significa para ti- dijo sin mirarla -A propósito, ¿Qué fue toda esa mierda?-.

-Te lo explico luego- dijo cortante -Necesito que empecemos con el entrenamiento de Jeager ahora-.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó el pelinegro.

-Dije que te lo explico luego- se alejó de él -Los veo en el patio de entrenamiento, cerca del bosque, en cinco minutos-.

Levi se quedó parado por unos minutos observando la ruta que había tomado, si ella había pedido comenzar los entrenamientos ahora significaba que algo estaba por pasar; salió a prisa hacia el castillo buscando al mocoso.

-Mocoso- dijo cuándo le encontró en los establos -Ven conmigo, ahora-.

El castaño siguió a su superior, preguntándose en que problemas estaba ahora, sin embargo se extrañó al darse cuenta de que no se dirigían a la oficina del mayor.

-Sargento- le llamó.

-No tengo la más puta idea de lo que pasa- se limitó a contestar.

Finalmente llegaron al lugar donde se les había solicitado, era algo apartado del castillo pero siempre estaba dentro del territorio.

-Llegan tarde- dijo Leah que se encontraba cerca de un árbol -Síganme-.

Adentraron un poco en el bosque sumergidos en un silencio incómodo, ella no decía ninguna palabra y ellos tampoco hacían algo por hablar. De repente la Coronel paró y soltó un largo suspiro, al parecer había estado pensando en todo el trayecto acerca de todo lo que se avecinaba y sabía que no era nada fácil.

-¿Vas a hablar?- cuestionó Levi.

-Antes que nada explicaré la situación y espero que lo mantengan en silencio- dijo sin mirarlos -Ni siquiera el Comandante debe saberlo-.

Ambos hombres asintieron, si iba a explicarles todo solamente a ellos dos era porque en realidad era algo serio.

-La aparición de mi antiguo escuadrón en el castillo ha hecho que la situación cambie más de lo que yo había especulado- comenzó a hablar.

-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó Eren.

-Ellos tenían la misión de llevarme de vuelta con ellos y los científicos- continuó hablando -Al mismo tiempo de asegurar de que me casara con Mikeas-.

-¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?- preguntó el pelinegro.

-Mucho- respondió girando para verlos -Eso haría que los descendientes que tuviera llevaran la sangre de a los únicos a los cuales el suero se combinó perfectamente-.

-¿Y el punto es?- volvió a preguntar el pequeño.

-Esa descendencia formaría un nuevo ejército que lucharía contra la humanidad para controlarlos- respondió sin rodeos.

El silencio reinó nuevamente en el lugar, esa era una respuesta que no esperaban escuchar, no se imaginaban el tipo de problemas en el que ella había estado.

-Antes de escapar, escuché todo lo que ellos han estado planeando- volvió a hablar -Si no lograban que yo regresara con ellos no solo destruirían a toda la Legión sino que también al resto de la humanidad. Sin embargo, con lo que ha pasado con Eren y su forma titán sus planes han cambiado un poco por lo que intentarán capturarle-.

-¿Por qué yo?- preguntó preocupado el castaño.

-Como te había dicho antes, hay algo en tu sangre que podría resolver todas nuestras interrogantes- dijo cruzándose de brazos -Ellos estarán detrás de ti, ahora nos tendrán más vigilados que antes-.

-Es por eso que quieres entrenarle- dijo Levi entendiendo la situación.

-Exacto- se limitó a responderle -Es cierto que si entrenas con Levi te harás más fuerte pero también quiero que sepas que ellos, bueno nosotros no tenemos el mismo punto débil que los titanes por lo que será más difícil de derrotar-.

La tarde pasó rápido y fue cuando la cena estaba lista que el entrenamiento terminó. Al llegar al comedor, los novatos salieron al encuentro de Eren ya que la mayoría no lo habían visto desde el asalto a Trost.

-¡Eren!- le llamó Mikasa -¿Estás bien?, ¿Qué te hicieron?, Ese enano me las va a pagar.

-Mikasa estoy bien- respondió el chico soltándose del agarre -Y no le digas así al Sargento-.

Una vez todos estaban presentes, Erwin presentó al nuevo miembro y superior de la Legión; la mayoría de los hombres quedaron boquiabiertos al ver la belleza de Leah sin embargo su mirada se les hacía muy familiar a la de alguien más. La sorpresa aumentó al ver que tomaba asiento cerca de Levi.

-Jeaer- le llamó -Mañana a las cinco de la mañana en el mismo lugar-.

-Sí, señora- afirmó el menor.

-Lo mismo para ti, Levi-.

-Tch, como si no tuviera otras cosas que hacer- respondió de mala manera.

-No te preocupes- apoyó el Comandante -Ella te ayudará con el papeleo- logró que la pelirroja se ahogara con el café.

-¿Qué mierdas dices?- vaya realmente no le tenía respeto a su superior.

-Ambos están en el programa de entrenamiento, es lo justo por ayudarte- dijo el rubio.

-¿No será al revés?- dijo con sarcasmo ganándose un codazo por parte del pelinegro.

Los novatos miraban la escena atónitos, no se imaginaban que hubiera alguien más a parte del Sargento que pudiera tener una discusión con Erwin; esto era nuevo. La cena fue de lo más tranquila por así decirlo, exceptuando el hecho de que Sasha arrasara con toda la comida.

-¿Qué sucede con ella?- preguntó inocentemente Armin.

-Me entrena junto con el Sargento- se limitó a responder, claro obviando cierta información.

-Esa mujer me da mala espina- dijo Mikasa cubriéndose con la bufanda -Espero esa cabeza de cerillo no quiera propasarse contigo-.

-Más respeto a tus superiores Ackerman, la próxima no seré condescendiente- por un principio creyeron que fue el Sargento quien había hablado, pero se sorprendieron cuando fue Leah quien había hablado cuando salía del comedor.

-Tu hermana realmente se parece a ti en ese aspecto- dijo Erwin dándole un sorbo a su té.

-No la has visto enojada- dijo Levi con el mismo semblante de siempre -Y espero nunca lo hagan- y también se retiró del lugar.

A estas alturas todos los nuevos de la Legión ya no sabían qué decir ante lo que acababan de ver y escuchar, trataron de hablar sobre otras cosas hasta que el Comandante ordenó que ya era hora de que se fueran a dormir.

La información que Leah había brindado sería de mucha ayuda para ambos, sobretodo para el moreno; desde ese día los tres entrenaban desde el alba hasta el atardecer y únicamente descansaban a la hora de las comidas y a pesar de que terminaban con muchas heridas superficiales ninguno de los dos hombres reclamaba por ello porque sabían que los entrenamientos estaban dando resultados. Además, fueron pocas las veces en las que entrenaron en su forma titán y otras pocas veces en las que no entrenaban pues tenían otros asuntos que atender. El tiempo pasó y la próxima expedición ya estaba programada, los superiores se habían reunido para terminar de aclarar las dudas y dar instrucciones.

-Bien espero todos sepan lo que tienen que hacer- habló Erwin.

-Aún sigo insistiendo en que es muy pronto para los novatos- dijo Hanji.

-Lo mismo opino- secundó Mike.

-¿Leah?- llamó la castaña a la mujer que no había hablado en toda la reunión -¿Tú qué opinas?-.

-A nadie le interesa mi opinión- dijo de mala manera levantándose -¿No es así, Comandante?- y se fue.

-¿Qué carajos fue eso?- preguntó Levi.

-Ella no irá a la expedición- contestó el rubio -Es lo único que necesitan saber.

Esto último no se lo esperaban, la expedición en sí necesitaba de la presencia de todos, no entendían por qué el Comandante había decidido excluirla; algo no estaba bien y sólo esperaban que no pasara de ser intuiciones.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo:

_-¿Qué mierdas hiciste?- le preguntó la pelirroja estampandolo con fuerza contra la pared._

_-¿De...De qué hablas?- preguntó Erwin._

_-Sabías lo que ellos tramaban y aún así lo pusiste en peligro- seguía sujetándolo con fuerza del cuello de la camisa._

_-No...no hay victoria sin sacrificios- respondió el rubio jadeando._

_-¿Sacrificios?- dijo apretando sus manos contra su cuello -¡Me he partido el culo cuidando a Eren para que lo ofrezcas en sacrificio!-_

* * *

Otro capítulo más, espero les haya agradado, sé que se mueren por ver a estos dos ya juntos pero en este fic quiero hacerlo lento y quien sabe que cuando ya estén juntos exploten y ya saben de que manera xD

**Gracias a los reviews de:** **Azula1991, evemm y Genesis Walker.**

Please, dejen reviews, se aceptan opiniones, sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

Esto es todo por hoy, nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo o en Match Point.

Bye.

**Ayumi Rivaille.**


	7. Consecuencias

Para empezar Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias ficticias a partir de su historia original. El único personaje que me pertenece es el de _Leah Gautier_.

Advertencia: Lenguaje ofensivo (muy al estilo Levi), este es un fic YAOI (hombre/hombre) con futuro lemon y M-preg, si no te gusta pues sal inmediatamente de aquí.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 6.**

**Consecuencias.**

El día de la expedición había llegado, se pondría a práctica una nueva estrategia que supondría una baja en la muerte de soldados pero aún así era muy arriesgado. Eren despertó en su habitación, se sentó en la cama y se estiró. al girar su rostro encontró una hoja doblada en la caja que hacía de mesa de noche, la tomó en sus manos y se dio cuenta de que era una nota.

_Eren._

_Pase lo que pase no te olvides nunca de confiar en tus compañeros. En el equipo Levi, ellos no solo estan protegiéndote sino que también te cuidan, mucho más de lo que aparentan. Sé que es dificil confiar cuando todo el mundo piensa que eres un monstruo pero ten en cuenta esto: Tú no lo eres. Así que confía. Pero sobretodo confía en Levi. Aunque sea un enano, gruñón, maniático de la limpieza es un hombre leal al que puedes confiarle tu vida._

_Les deseo mucha suerte y que regresen bien de la expedición._

_Coronel Leah A. Gautier._

Después de leer la nota Eren se sintió dichoso, las palabras que ella le había dedicado le dieron muchos ánimos a pesar de estar nervioso por su primera expedición. Se alistó y salió hacia el comedor pensando en agradecerle sus palabras de aliento. Al llegar no pudo encontrarla por ningún lado.

-¿Han visto a la Coronel?- preguntó al acercarse a sus amigos.

-Dicen que salió temprano- contestó Armin -No se sabe hacia dónde ni cuando volverá-.

Nadie sabía con exactitud qué le había pasado a la mujer, después que salió de la reunión con los líderes de la Legión se encerró en su habitación y no salió hasta que todos se habían ido a dormir. Y, antes de que el sol saliera, salió del castillo a caballo con su equipo, como si pensara en cazar titanes por su cuenta, pero esto no era así.

Lejos del castillo, Leah cabalgaba a todo galope, sabía que faltaban unos minutos para que los soldados salieran rumbo a Calanes. Sin embargo su preocupación era otra y era averiguar por qué Erwin había decidido dejarla fuera de la expedición. Cabalgó hasta llegar a un río, desmontó y dejó que su caballo se hidratara ya que el camino había sido largo. Se agachó un poco hasta recoger un poco de agua entre sus manos y estuvo a punto de beberla cuando...

-No creí que bajaras tan rápido tu defensa- escuchó una voz masculina a su espalda.

-¿Eso crees?- rápidamente desenvainó una cuchilla manteniendo un poco de líquido en la otra -Creí que me conocías lo suficiente para saber que nunca bajo la guardia-.

-Sí, creí conocerte, pero no sabía que me dejarías por un hombre de pequeña estatura- volvió a decir el hombre.

-¿Qué mierdas dices, Seth?- Leah se levantó y encaró al hombre -No salgas con tus absurdos celos- el hombre que se encontraba ahí era su antiguo líder.

-¿Por qué no quieres volver conmigo?- preguntó acercándose lentamente.

-Aparte de estúpido, sordo- dijo colocando su otra mano sobre la otra cuchilla -No me hagas repetirte las cosas dos veces-.

El silencio reinó en el ambiente, ninguno de los dos volvió a decir nada, ambos estudiaban los movimientos del otro y trataban de indagar en lo que realmente pensaban.

-De todas maneras, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Seth.

-No es de tu incumbencia- respondió la pelirroja.

-Claro, como te dejaron fuera de la expedición...- rayos habló de más.

-¿Qué carajos?- los ojos azules de la mujer se abrieron en sorpresa revelando la verdad -¿Qué putas hizo ese bastardo de Erwin?-.

-Un trato- sonrió maliciosamente -El chico titán por la vida de los humanos-.

-Eres un bastardo- gruñó la mujer acercándose lentamente a su caballo.

-Después de tenerlo en nuestro poder será tu turno de regresar- volvió a hablar el hombre.

-Que te quede claro- dijo tomando las riendas -Nunca regresaré y yo misma me encargaré de exterminarlos- de un rápido movimiento se subió al animal y cabalgó de regreso al castillo, dejando a un Seth sonriente esperando que su plan funcione.

Tardó en regresar, pues la tarde caía, pero al ver a la caravana de soldados suspiró un poco aliviada al ver que la misión había terminado; llegó hasta la entrada y se bajó de su caballo, corrió desesperadamente dentro del salón buscando a dos hombres, encontrándose con el más joven primero.

-¡Eren!- le llamó preocupada a lo que el castaño corrió a sus brazos comenzando a llorar -¿Qué sucedió?-.

-Ellos...- dijo el ojiverde sollozando -Ellos están muertos por mi culpa-.

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó tratando de ocultar su desesperación.

-Petra-san y los demás- dijo apretando con fuerza la chaqueta de su superior.

-¿Levi?- dijo tratando de que no se quebrara su voz.

-Se lesionó al rescatarme de...-

-OK, tranquilo- le interrumpió, ahora comprendía todo -Ve adentro-.

Eren se levantó y se frotó los ojos, entró al castillo seguido de sus amigos y de Mikasa quien parecía quererla matar con su vista. Volvetó su rostro buscando al culpable de todos y ahí lo encontró junto a su hermano quien cojeaba un poco, se había lesionado el tobillo; caminó a paso firme hasta el Comandante, lo tomó de su hombro y lo giró quedando frente a frente.

-¿Qué mierdas hiciste?- le preguntó la pelirroja estampándolo con fuerza contra la pared.

-¿De...De qué hablas?- preguntó Erwin.

-Sabías lo que ellos tramaban y aún así lo pusiste en peligro- seguía sujetándolo con fuerza del cuello de la camisa.

-No...no hay victoria sin sacrificios- respondió el rubio jadeando.

-¿Sacrificios?- dijo apretando sus manos contra su cuello -¡Me he partido el culo cuidando a Eren para que lo ofrezcas en sacrificio!-

Ante el grito de la mujer todos acudieron al pasillo a ver lo que pasaba y se admiraron de encontrar al Comandante y a la Coronel en lo que parecía ser una pelea.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- preguntó un cansado Levi que cojeaba.

-¿Qué demonios te pasó- preguntó Leah preocupada.

-Nada- dijo el pelinegro pero al ver que él miraba a Mikasa entendió a la perfección.

-¡Maldita sea Erwin!- dijo mirando al rubio y tratando de no matarlo -¡Te atreviste a hacer un trato con el enemigo!-.

-Te dije que era la única opción para sobrevivir- jadeó el Comandante.

-Ya me harté de estupideces- gruñó la ojiazul aventando a Erwin al suelo -Lárguense a dormir, ha sido un largo día para todos-.

Los soldados al ver la creciente ira de la mujer decidieron hacerle caso, sobretodo después de un día en el que las bajas han sido mayores que en expediciones anteriores; con el ánimo por los suelos acataron la orden.

-Eren- le llamó Leah acercándose -Ve con Levi-.

El castaño asintió con el rostro agachado, se levantó del suelo y se dirigió hacia el Sargento quien miró a la pelirroja sin entender nada.

-Hablaré con ustedes en tu habitación- dijo tratando de calmarse -Ahora váyanse-.

Ambos hombres se fueron del lugar, Eren ayudando un poco al Sargento por su lesión, dejando al rubio y a ella solos de nuevo, la tensión podía sentirse en el ambiente sobretodo la ira de ella, debía controlarse o podía ocurrir una tragedia de la que ella se lamentaría.

-¿Qué haré contigo?- dijo sin mirar al hombre -¿Sabes el problema que has causado verdad?-.

-Yo solo trataba de hacer lo mejor para la humanidad- contestó Erwin aún en el suelo.

-Tus intensiones pudieron haber sido buenas, pero no las mejores- dijo Leah sentándose -Ahora esos inútiles no dejarán de jodernos-.

-Perdón- el arrepentimiento era claro en los ojos del Comandante.

-Lo hecho, hecho está- se limitó a contestar -Pero debemos hacer algo al respecto-.

-¿Cómo qué?- el ojiazul se había levantado del lugar y se sentó junto a ella -La expedición fue un fracaso-.

-No del todo- dijo Leah cerrando sus puños sobre la mesa.

Mientras en la habitación del Sargento, Eren estaba que quería morirse, la pérdida del escuadrón Levi había sido algo muy traumante sobretodo para el ojiverde quien seguía echándose la culpa. Levi no decía absolutamente nada, sabía que el menor no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado, en realidad nadie tenía la culpa de la tragedia. Sin embargo los sollozos del más joven estrujaban el corazón del menor, no lo admitiría pero había llegado a sentir cierta empatía hacia el que llamaban la Esperanza de la Humanidad. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomó de un brazo y lo condujo hacia su cama, se sentaron y, aunque el Sargento no era bueno con palabras, trató de reconfortar al menor; en un intento por calmarlo simplemente lo atrajo hacia su pecho y lo envolvió en un abrazo donde las palabras salían sobrando, ante el contacto y la calidez que Levi le brindaba Eren no pudo reprimirlo más y las lágrimas finalmente corrieron por su rostro, mojando la camisa de Levi a quien parecía no importarle.

Con el paso de los minutos Eren pudo calmarse pero aún así ninguno de los dos querían soltarse, estaban muy cómodos con la cercanía del otro; estaban a punto de quedarse dormidos cuando el golpeteo en la puerta los hizo respingar; con todo el pesar del mundo Levi soltó al menor y se levantó a abrir la puerta, no se sorprendió de ver a su hermana en la entrada. La dejó entrar.

-Sólo vengo a decirles un par de instrucciones- dijo tratando de ocultar su sonrisa al ver a un adormitado Eren frotarse los ojos -Eren ya no puede seguir durmiendo en el sótano-.

-Lo sé- se limitó a responder el pequeño -¿Qué sugieres?-.

-Que duerma contigo- estas tres palabras hicieron que se les fuera el sueño a ambos hombres.

-Leah...- gruñó entre dientes Levi.

-Sabes que tú eres el que debe cuidarlo- respondió colocando sus manos en sus caderas -Además ahora no necesita estar solo y de eso hasta tú te has dado cuenta-.

El pelinegro suspiró, como siempre ella tenía razón y aunque no lo demostrara realmente estaba muy preocupado por el moreno; por primera vez se rendiría ante los argumentos de su hermana. Por otro lado, Eren no entendía del todo la situación pero al ver la preocupación en los ojos de la pelirroja entendió de que en verdad lo había estado protegiendo; quizás no pasó por la misma situación de ella pero se sentía agradecido de la forma en la que lo cuidaba, como si fuera una hermana mayor. ¿Así se habría sentido el Sargento cuando ella lo cuidaba?.

-Dentro de dos días retomaremos el entrenamiento- dijo Leah dirigiéndose a la puerta -Mientras tanto les sugiero que descansen-.

Cuando la puerta se cerró no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, sabía que algo así pasaría y que ella pudo haber hecho algo, pero el hubiera no existe y ahora queda afrontar las consecuencias de la fallida expedición; ya mañana vería qué es lo que en realidad haría. Se sentía frustrada y ante el evidente cansancio simplemente se sobó el puente de la nariz, estaba fatigada. Estaba por irse a su habitación cuando vio una silueta salir del sótano, rápidamente sacó las cuchillas para enfrentarse al posible enemigo.

-Maldición Ackerman- gruñó al ver que era la pelinegra quien salía del sótano -Les di la orden de que se fueran a sus habitaciones-.

-Necesitaba ver a Eren- dijo igual de seria -Pero no está en su habitación-.

-Eso lo sé- dijo guardando las cuchillas -Y no se volverá a quedar en el sótano-.

-Entiendo- dijo aliviada -¿Pero entonces dónde dormirá?-.

-Con Levi- dijo retomando el camino hacia su habitación.

-Eso es imposible, no puede quedarse con ese enano- dijo furiosa -Lo matará cuando esté dormido-.

Leah se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras ¿Quién se creía esa niña para decirle así? Esto colmó su paciencia.

-Escuchame bien, mocosa- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella -Vuelves a decirle así a mi hermano y te corto la garganta-.

Mikasa no pudo decir nada, realmente la había intimidado; demonios sí que se parecía mucho al Sargento.

-Sé que fuiste tú la culpable de que se lesionara- dijo mientras emanaba un aura oscura, la asiática respingó -No creas que dejaré así las cosas- se marchó.

La pelinegra se quedó estática, nunca la habían intimidado de esa manera y sabía que lo que ella había dicho era una amenaza de venganza que cumpliría; cayó de rodillas derrotada.

Cuando Leah entró en su habitación lo primero que hizo fue tomar el vaso de vidrio que se encontraba en el buró cercano a la puerta y lo tiró con fuerzas; estaba molesta, desesperada, decepcionada pero sobretodo preocupada, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control. Cerró la puerta y caminó a paso lento, sin embargo una fuerte punzada en su vientre hizo que pusiera una rodilla en el suelo, se tomó el vientre con sus manos e intentó caminar hacia su cama pero no pudo, gateó un poco y agarró la orilla de la sábana fuertemente con una mano, intentando incorporarse. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Esto era algo que nunca le había sucedido, pero el dolor que sentía era insoportable; era como si, literalmente, se estuviera desgarrando por dentro.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo:

_-Heichou- dijo Eren acercándose -No ha comido casi nada en el día-._

_-Estos jodidos papeles aumentan cada día- dijo el pelinegro tomando la bandeja que ofrecía el moreno -Y se supone que Leah me esta ayudando-._

_-La Coronel hizo la comida__- dijo con una sonrisa -Me ordenó que no me fuera hasta que lo comiera todo-._

_-Esa mujer acabará con mi paciencia- dijo frunciendo más el ceño._

_-Pero aún así lo cuida mucho, Sargento- dijo Eren suspirando._

_-No me trates tan formal, mocoso- dijo acomodándose en la silla y subiendo sus pies al escritorio -Puedes llamarme por mi nombre-._

_-¡Ah!,C...Claro...eh...Levi- el moreno no pudo evitar sonrojarse._

* * *

Otro capítulo más, espero les haya agradado.

**Gracias a los reviews de:** **evemm, nati y Lee BjoWook.**

Please, dejen reviews, se aceptan opiniones, sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

Esto es todo por hoy, nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo o en Match Point.

Bye.

**Ayumi Rivaille.**


	8. Positivo

Para empezar Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias ficticias a partir de su historia original. El único personaje que me pertenece es el de _Leah Gautier_.

Advertencia: Lenguaje ofensivo (muy al estilo Levi), este es un fic YAOI (hombre/hombre) con futuro lemon y M-preg, si no te gusta pues sal inmediatamente de aquí.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 7.**

**Positivo.**

Había pasado una semana desde la tragedia con el titán femenino, los entrenamientos se reanudaron hasta tres días después puesto que aún se encontraban de duelo; los soldados se habían tomado esos días para volver con sus familias y estar unos instantes con ellas, los que no tenían familia se juntaron entre ellos para hacerse compañía; solo unos pocos decidieron quedarse en el castillo, unos porque no tenían donde ir y otros porque no tenían opción.

Eren se encontraba en la cocina, veía asombrado las habilidades culinarias de la mujer que había tomado el cargo de preparar los alimentos; una cosa era saber que el Sargento era quisquilloso con la limpieza pero otra era ver que la Coronel era quisquillosa con la comida. Desde que enfermó porque cierto cara de caballo y chica patata cocinaron ella decidió prepararse su propia comida. Si los titanes no la mataban mucho menos lo harían unos mocosos que no saben ni siquiera preparar huevos sin quemarlos.

-Bien llevale esto a Levi- dijo dándole una bandeja con comida -Y que se la coma toda-.

-Si, señora- respondió el castaño y se retiró.

Eren caminó pensativo todo el trayecto hasta la oficina del Sargento, si bien era cierto que aún existía el dolor de la muerte del escuadrón Levi tanto el pelinegro como la pelirroja le hicieron entender que la culpa no la tuvo nadie, incluso al pequeño le había costado un poco asimilar la pérdida pero aún así no podían pasar deprimidos; no cuando el motivo de esas muertes seguía existiendo: los titanes.

Llegó hasta la puerta y con mucha dificultad tocó, esperó un poco hasta que el _Adelante_ se escuchó. Ahí estaba, tras enormes torres de documentos sin revisar y firmar, el Soldado más Fuerte de la Humanidad.

-Heichou- dijo Eren acercándose -No ha comido casi nada en el día-.

-Estos jodidos papeles aumentan cada día- dijo el pelinegro tomando la bandeja que ofrecía el moreno -Y se supone que Leah me esta ayudando-.

-La Coronel hizo la comida- dijo con una sonrisa -Me ordenó que no me fuera hasta que lo comiera todo-.

-Esa mujer acabará con mi paciencia- dijo frunciendo más el ceño.

-Pero aún así lo cuida mucho, Sargento- dijo Eren suspirando.

-No me trates tan formal, mocoso- dijo acomodándose en la silla y subiendo sus pies al escritorio -Puedes llamarme por mi nombre-.

-¡Ah!,C...Claro...eh...Levi- el moreno no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió estrepitosamente dejando entrar a una alocada Hanji balbuceando incoherencias, un golpe en la cabeza por parte del pelinegro hizo que reaccionara como debía.

-A ver, cuatro ojos- dijo Levi regresando a su silla -¿Ahora que demonios te pasa?-.

-Leah está en grave peligro- al escuchar estas palabras el pelinegro soltó la taza que sostenía en sus manos, quebrándose al caer al suelo.

-¿Qué carajos dices?- era más que obvio el asombro en el pequeño.

En ese momento la científica salió de la oficina dirigiéndose a pasos apresurados hasta el laboratorio, Eren y Levi la siguieron; al pasar por la cocina un estruendoso ruido llamó la atención de los tres, rápidamente entraron al lugar encontrando a una inconsciente pelirroja en el suelo. Eren la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la enfermería seguido de los otros dos.

-Esto es extraño- dijo Hanji lejos de la cama donde se encontraba la mujer.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó preocupado Levi.

-Tiene una fiebre muy alta- dijo mirando el termómetro -Pero no muestra síntomas de que esté enferma-.

-¿Tendrán algo que ver sus genes de titán?- preguntó Eren.

-Es posible- respondió la castaña -He hecho unos análisis de sangre para descartarlo-.

La científica se acercó a los papeles que contenían el resultado de los análisis de sangre, debido a la condición de Leah tuvo que hacer un examen exhaustivo incluyendo análisis que tal ves no tuvieran que ver, o tal ves sí.

-Esto es imposible- murmuró la castaña, sin embargo los otros dos lograron escucharla.

-¿Ahora qué?- gruñó Levi cansado.

-Este análisis...es imposible- volvió a murmurar.

-¡Habla ya loca!- gritó el pelinegro asustando a Eren y, sin quererlo, despertar a la mujer que yacía en la cama.

-Se le hizo una prueba de embarazo- habló Hanji, Leah se había incorporado en la cama y escuchaba todo -Es positivo-.

El moreno y el pequeño quedaron anonadados, ¿Cómo demonios había pasado eso? Ah claro, habían olvidado que ella sufrió un ataque el día de la ceremonia de introducción.

-Bien, no podría negar que se esperaba algo así- dijo Levi asimilando la idea de tener un sobrino.

-Ese no es el punto- interrumpió la Mayor muy seria -Ella debe abortarlo-.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Eren -¿Esta diciendo que debe matar a una vida inocente?-.

-Si ella llega a tener ese bebé, morirá- volvió a decir siempre de manera seria -Sus genes están mutando, no podrá soportar el embarazo-.

-¿A qué se refiere con mutando?- volvió a preguntar el castaño.

-Su sangre está mostrando cambios en su ADN- dijo Hanji -Mientras esto pasa su capacidad de regeneración se verá afectada-.

-¡Pero estamos hablando de un bebé!- gritó el moreno.

-Es preferible que muera esa criatura y no ella- dijo la de lentes colocándose unos guantes.

-Zoe- cuando Levi llamaba a alguien por su apellido significaba que estaba muy enojado.

-Debo hacerlo ahora- dijo la castaña tomando un bisturí -Es mejor así-.

-Pones tus asquerosas manos cerca de mi bebé y te mato- la voz de Leah llamó la atención a todos.

-¿No lo entiendes?- dijo la otra mujer intentando hacerle entrar en razón -¡Ese bebé acabará con tu vida!-.

-¿Con mi vida o solo quieres sacarlo para experimentar con él?- esta pregunta sorprendió a los presentes.

-...- pero no tanto como el silencio de Hanji.

-¡Vete a la mierda!- gritó Leah saliendo corriendo de la enfermería rumbo a su habitación.

-¿Qué putas pasa contigo?- escupió Levi con todo el veneno posible -Te creí más humano que los cerdos de Sina-.

Eren y el Sargento corrieron tras ella, era impulsiva cuando se encontraba enfurecida. Llegaron hasta la habitación de ella e intentaron entrar sin embargo la puerta estaba asegurada con llave; la llamaron muchas veces pero no obtuvieron respuestas, ante esto Levi le dio una patada destrozando la puerta por completo, al entrar en la habitación la encontraron vacía; el temor se apoderó el pequeño al no encontrar el equipo de maniobras por ningún lado. El relinchar de un caballo llamó la atención de ambos hombres acercándose hasta la ventana. Ahí vieron a Leah cabalgando hacia las afueras del castillo. Los dos gritaron pero fue en vano, ella ya no los alcanzó a escuchar.

Dos días, dos malditos días habían pasado desde que ella escapó, dos jodidos días desde que los demás soldados habían regresado al castillo y notaran lo irritable que se encontraba el Sargento; nadie se atrevía a desobedecerlo, a poner en dudas sus ordenes ni siquiera en dirigirle la palabra, nadie excepto el chico titán; Eren hacía todo lo posible, dentro de sus límites, por hacer que Levi no se preocupara tanto pero era inútil. Por otro lado Hanji se sentía fatal, después de haberlo reflexionado mucho se dio cuenta de que había sido un grave error el llegar a pensar en arrebatarle la vida a un ser inocente. Durante la tarde, en el momento en que todos se encontraban descansando en el patio, uno de los soldados que se encontraban haciendo guardia en una de las torres ingresó apresurado.

-¡Comandante!- le llamó -¡Viene un soldado con la capa de la Legión!-.

-¿Estan seguros?- preguntó Erwin.

-Sí y al parecer está herido- al escuchar estas palabras todos los soldados presentes se levantaron y corrieron hacia el portón principal.

Erwin dio la orden de que se abrieran las puertas y todos estaban ansiosos por saber quién era el soldado que venía en semejante circunstancias; la sorpresa fue evidente al ver que ese soldado era la Coronel Leah pero lo que provocaba el murmullo de la gente era el ver que muchas de las heridas cicatrizaban de la misma forma como ocurría con Eren; eso significaba una sola cosa para los únicos que sabían su secreto: ella estaba apostándolo todo en esta jugada.

-¡¿Dónde mierdas te habías metido?!- el grito del Sargento no se hizo esperar.

-Necesitaba un tiempo para mí- respondió tranquilamente la mujer bajándose del caballo -Tiempo para nosotros- acarició suavemente su vientre.

-¿Entonces...?-

-Espero que estés listo para tener a otro mocoso a tu cargo- sonrió divertida la pelirroja.

Levi y Eren no pudieron evitar soltar un suspiro, se sentían aliviados de que regresaran con bien, ella y su pequeño paquete. Erwin por su parte posó su mano en el hombro de la mujer dándole una sonrisa sincera, solo cuatro personas sabían al principio de su estado pero al ver la forma en la que ella se acariciaba el vientre los demás entendieron de que se trataba.

-Hay algo que debo decirles- dijo cambiando su semblante por uno más oscuro -Pero necesito que lo hablemos en privado-.

-¿Quienes?- preguntó el Comandante.

-Ustedes cuatro- dijo señalando al rubio, Levi, Eren y Hanji -Es necesario que veamos el asunto con la titán femenino lo más pronto posible-.

Al escuchar sobre esa titán Eren no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso y un poco molesto; el hecho de que ella matara a Petra, Erd, Auro y Gunter y que lo secuestrara era el motivo suficiente para querer exterminarla. Mientras caminaban hacia la oficina de Erwin la mente de Leah preparaba las palabras que les diría a los involucrados, mientras estaba fuera se dio cuenta de que la amenaza de un posible ataque al castillo era inminente y el que ella regresara con muchas heridas significaba que la batalla sería muy difícil; era hora de tomar una decisión.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo:

_-Sólo por esta vez lo permitiré, Erwin Smith- habló la pelirroja -Encárgate de todo-._

_-No cometeré el mismo error dos veces- respondió el Comandante._

_-¿Entonces está decidido?- preguntó Armin._

_-Sí- respondió Leah -Si todo sale de acuerdo al plan no habrá más problemas con la titán femenino-._

_-Hay un problema- habló Levi -En tu estado no puedes ir-._

* * *

Otro capítulo más, espero les haya agradado.

**Gracias a los reviews de:** **evemm, y Anakaood.**

Please, dejen reviews, se aceptan opiniones, sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

Esto es todo por hoy, nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo o en Match Point.

Bye.

**Ayumi Rivaille.**


	9. Plan

Para empezar Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias ficticias a partir de su historia original. El único personaje que me pertenece es el de _Leah Gautier_.

Advertencia: Lenguaje ofensivo (muy al estilo Levi), este es un fic YAOI (hombre/hombre) con futuro lemon y M-preg, si no te gusta pues sal inmediatamente de aquí.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 8.**

**Plan.**

Erwin les había dado el resto de la tarde libre pero ordenandoles que bajo ninguna circunstancia interrumpieran en el comedor. En el lugar los cuatro nombrados esperaban expectantes las noticias que la pelirroja traía.

-¿Y bien?- rompió Levi el silencio.

-No les agradará esta idea pero el enemigo planea atacar el castillo- dijo mirando la mesa.

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó Erwin.

-Lo que oyeron- respondió seriamente -En los días que estuve fuera logré recavar mucha información-.

-¿Cuántos son?- preguntó Eren con algo de miedo.

-Casi 100 soldados- respondió.

-¿Cuándo lograron reunir semejante cantidad?- dijo el Comandante un poco preocupado.

-Tengo una idea- dijo pensativa -¿Por cierto como va el plan contra la Titán Femenino?-.

-De eso iba a hablarles pero es necesario que los involucrados estén presentes-

-Bien entonces lla...- Leah puso una mano sobre su boca y la otra sobre su vientre, se levantó y salió corriendo.

Los hombres la miraron extrañados hasta que Hanji habló.

-Nauseas- y la siguió.

Comenzó a buscarla hasta que el sonido de alguien vomitando le dio la señal. Entró y se encontró con la imagen grotesca de Leah casi metiendo su cabeza en el inodoro con tal de sacar todo lo que había comido.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó la castaña.

-Aún no me acostumbro- respondió asqueada.

-Perdón-.

-Descuida, entiendo tu posición de científica- dijo suspirando -Aunque debo admitir que exageraste un poco-.

En el camino de regreso hablaron con más cordialidad, Hanji se ofreció para cuidarle en todo el embarazo cosa que la pelirroja aceptó. Llegaron y se dieron cuenta de que tanto Mikasa, Armin y Jean estaban involucrados en el plan.

-¿Está todo claro?- preguntó retomando su lugar.

-Si, pero quiero pedirte algo- dijo el rubio. -Déjame a cargo-.

-Sólo por esta vez lo permitiré, Erwin Smith- habló la pelirroja -Encárgate de todo-.

-No cometeré el mismo error dos veces- respondió el Comandante.

-¿Entonces está decidido?- preguntó Armin.

-Sí- respondió Leah -Si todo sale de acuerdo al plan no habrá más problemas con la Titán Femenino-.

-Hay un problema- habló Levi -En tu estado no puedes ir-.

-No me jodas- gruñó Leah cruzándose de brazos.

-Él tiene razón- defendió Erwin -No queremos que pierdas a tu bebé-.

-Los primeros tres meses son los arriesgados por lo que debes cuidarte- la voz de Hanji interrumpió la conversación.

Leah la observó detenidamente, en sus ojos se mostraba el arrepentimiento por el arrebato anterior.

-Esta bien- suspiró resignada -Pero no me quedaré en el castillo-.

-¿Tienes miedo de quedarte sola?- bufó Levi.

-Claro que no, idiota- dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza -Eso es lo que espera el enemigo-.

-Y comienzan tus cambios de humor- dijo el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos -Que te quede claro que no te complaceré con tus antojos y caprichos-.

-Como quieras- respondió suspirando.

-Ella tiene razón- dijo Eren -Si el enemigo quiere capturarnos es más probable que esperen a que estemos separados-.

-¿De qué están hablando?- preguntó Mikasa mientras Armin y Jean se miraban confundidos.

-¿Y sobre los planes de ataque?- preguntó el Comandante.

-Según lo que logré averiguar lo planean después del festival- respondió Leah -Pero dependerá de lo que pase en Stohess-.

-¿Por qué necesitamos un plan tan meticuloso?- preguntó Hanji.

-No me hagan repetirlo todo- dijo la Coronel levantándose y frotándose la frente en señal de cansancio -Además ya...-.

-¡Leah!- gritaron todos al verla caer al suelo.

-Estoy bien- dijo la aludida al haberse logrado detener de la caída con sus manos -Cansada pero bien-.

-Daremos por terminada la reunión- dijo el Comandante -Leah no te esfuerces tanto-.

-Si papá Smith- dijo en forma burlona.

-Tienes el mismo humor ácido que el enano- se burlo Hanji.

-Te oí loca-.

Para el final de la reunión todos esperaban que el plan saliera a la perfección y, sobretodo, sin ninguna baja considerable; pero no todos estaban conformes con la situación, Eren seguía debatiendo en su mente sobre la verdadera identidad de la Titán Femenino. En lo más profundo de su corazón esperaba que todo fuera mentira pero ¿Qué haría si solo se estaba engañando a sí mismo?

-¿Tienes algo que decirme?- se encontró con Mikasa antes de ir a la habitación que compartía con Levi.

-Nada- respondió de mala gana -Solo estoy cansado-.

-Eren-

-¿Ahora qué?- no, hoy no estaba de humor para su interrogatorio de siempre.

-¿Por qué no duermes conmigo?- preguntó de repente.

-¿Ah?- esa pregunta lo tomó desprevenido -¡Somos hermanos!-.

-Antes lo hacíamos- dijo la asiática recordando su niñez.

-Eramos niños, las cosas son diferentes ahora- dijo el moreno sin quererle dar mucha importancia -Además sabes que tengo ordenes que cumplir-.

-Esa maldita mujer- gruñó enojada Mikasa.

-¿Ahora que te pasa?- preguntó extrañado.

-No es nada- respondió apretando la bufanda con su mano -No es nada-.

Eren la vio irse, algo no andaba bien; no entendía el porqué ella trataba así a la Coronel si ni siquiera cruzan palabras. Solo esperaba, por su bien, que no fuera a cometer alguna estupidez por su imprudencia.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo:

_-Maldición Eren- murmuró Levi acariciando el dorso de su mano suavemente -¿Qué mierdas me has hecho?-._

_-¿Sargento?- habló Eren adormitado -¿Qué hace aquí?-._

_-Vine a ver cómo estabas?- respondió el pelinegro._

_-¿Se preocupó por mi?- el corazón del castaño latía rápidamente._

_El pequeño no respondió, se acercó más a la cama y se inclinó quedando sus rostros muy cerca, el rostro de Eren no podía estar más rojo sin embargo se dejó llevar por los dulces labios que ahora aprisionaban los suyos; no podía creer que Levi le estaba besando._

_-Ya no lucharé contra lo que siento- dijo el mayor juntando su frente con la del mocoso._

* * *

Otro capítulo más, espero les haya agradado. Sí ha sido rápido porque he tenido demasiada inspiración con este fic además de ser un cap corto pero necesario, al menos para mí. Alégrense de que he estado leyendo los libros de Rick Riordan xD De por si este será el fic más largo que escriba y si tendrá mucha intriga. Gracias a los que les gusta esta alocada idea :P

**Gracias a los reviews de:** **evemm, Rinaco-Sawada y Anakaood.**

Please, dejen reviews, se aceptan opiniones, sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

Esto es todo por hoy, nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo o en Match Point.

Bye.

**Ayumi Rivaille.**


	10. Hielo Derretido

Para empezar Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias ficticias a partir de su historia original. El único personaje que me pertenece es el de _Leah Gautier_.

Advertencia: Lenguaje ofensivo (muy al estilo Levi), este es un fic YAOI (hombre/hombre) con futuro lemon y M-preg, si no te gusta pues sal inmediatamente de aquí.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 9.**

**Hielo Derretido.**

El día en el que pondrían en marcha el plan contra la Titán Femenino había llegado, los soldados de la Legión se sentían ansiosos pues esperaban que este plan los llevara a la victoria contra ella. Pero para otros eso no era lo único que les preocupaba, Eren Jeager yacía en una silla en la oficina de su superior, Leah lo observaba expectante.

-¿Entonces lo harás hoy?- preguntó sonriente con su mano sobre su vientre.

-Sí- dijo muy apenado -Estoy seguro que hoy si podré-.

-Bien- dijo ella -Pero debes hacerlo antes de que todo esto inicie-.

-Lo se, pero...-

-Lo lograrás- dijo acercándose a él, brindándole su apoyo.

-Gracias- dijo el chico sonriente -Por todo-.

Los soldados comenzaban a formarse a la entrada de los terrenos del castillo, se dividirían en dos grupos acorde con el plan; unos iban a caballo, otros en las carretas, pero todos con un firme propósito. Eren divisó al Sargento y decidió acercarse a él.

-Heichou- le llamó.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó con el tono de siempre.

-Hay algo que quiero...no...necesito decirle- dijo nervioso.

Quedaron unos minutos en silencio.

-¿Y bien?- dijo el pelinegro.

-Y...Yo...usted...-

-¡Avancen!- la orden de Erwin los interrumpió.

Eren lo pensó unos minutos, si no lo decía ahora no podría decirlo nunca; era ahora cuando debía demostrar su determinación y su valor.

-¡Usted me gusta, Sargento!- expresó al ordenar a su caballo ir en la otra dirección.

Levi quedó estático, ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Ese mocoso acababa de confesarse? Ya pensaría mejor en ello ahora debía concentrarse en la misión, sin embargo una punzada en su corazón le hizo sentir un poco de temor.

Con el pasar del tiempo la misión avanzaba, finalmente dieron con quien era la Titán Femenino, Annie Leonhartd quien era de la Policía Militar; el enfrentamiento entre la forma titán de ella y el de Eren fue devastador, ya que al haber sido dentro de la ciudad crearon bajas civiles y militares considerables; pero ante todo esto logró capturarla aunque no de la manera esperada, ella se había encerrado dentro de un resistente cristal.

Eren estaba en la cama de una habitación, vendado de la cabeza y muy débil como consecuencia del enfrentamiento; Mikasa, Armin y Jean habían salido dejándolo completamente solo hasta que la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a un inexpresivo Levi. Este se acercó a él y lo observó detenidamente, la punzada que había sentido se hizo más aguda cuando vio que los cuerpos de ambos titanes comenzaban a fusionarse; sintió miedo de perderle. Se sentó en la silla frente a él y soltó un suspiro.

-Maldición Eren- murmuró Levi acariciando el dorso de su mano suavemente -¿Qué mierdas me has hecho?-.

-¿Sargento?- habló Eren adormitado -¿Qué hace aquí?-.

-Vine a ver cómo estabas?- respondió el pelinegro.

-¿Se preocupó por mi?- el corazón del castaño latía rápidamente.

El pequeño no respondió, se acercó más a la cama y se inclinó quedando sus rostros muy cerca, el rostro de Eren no podía estar más rojo sin embargo se dejó llevar por los dulces labios que ahora aprisionaban los suyos; no podía creer que Levi le estaba besando.

-Ya no lucharé contra lo que siento- dijo el mayor juntando su frente con la del mocoso.

-Heic...Levi- suspiró Eren cerrando sus ojos -¿Entonces usted...?-.

-Sí, mocoso insolente, también me gustas- dijo el pelinegro antes de darle otro beso, uno más largo.

Fuera de la habitación se encontraba Leah apoyada en la pared, en su rostro se asomaba una dulce sonrisa mientras acariciaba su vientre; quizás el haber insistido tanto con Levi no fue tan mala idea después de todo. Ahora su pequeño hermano al fin encontró su felicidad. Sin embargo sabía que debía quedarse un poco más, estaba el peligro de que cierta pelinegra arruinara el romance que había adentro.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó molesta Mikasa.

-¿Acaso Levi no te advirtió sobre respetar a tus superiores- preguntó muy seria cruzando los brazos-El Sargento está hablando con Eren-.

-A un lado- dijo colocando su mano con fuerza sobre el vientre de la pelirroja.

-¡Quita tu mano de mi vientre!- gritó Leah quejándose un poco. Mikasa se dio cuenta del dolor.

-¿Qué quieres con Eren?- exigió saber la asiática apretando con fuerza ahora con ambas manos.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó con más fuerza.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a Eren y Levi y se horrorizaron ante la escena frente a ellos.

-¿Así que ese es tu punto débil?- sonrió maliciosamente ejerciendo más presión -¡Dime la verdad, engendro!-.

-¡Mikasa!- gritó Eren esperando detenerla.

Dos patadas certeras al abdomen hicieron que Mikasa se alejara de ella, el moreno logró sujetarla con mucho esfuerzo mientras el pelinegro se ponía frente a ellos.

-¿Qué putas te pasa, Ackerman?- gritó furioso Levi -¡Si ella pierde al bebé, date por muerta!-.

-¿Bebé?- repitió incrédula viendo cómo los dos hombres se llevaban a la mujer a la habitación.

Dentro del lugar recostaron a Leah en la cama, cuyo rostro denotaba el profundo dolor que ella sentía, a su lado Eren trataba de calmarla mientras Levi salió corriendo esperando que Hanji aún se encontrase en el lugar.

-¿Qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza?- preguntó el ojiverde sin verla.

-¿Qué?- Mikasa aún no salía del shock en el que estaba.

-¡Pudiste haber matado al bebé!- exclamó molesto.

-¡Ese bebé es una mentira!- gritó molesta.

-¿Ah?- se extrañó el castaño mirándola -¿Y tú que sabes?-.

-Ese bebé no existe- dijo creyendo estar segura de lo que hablaba -A menos que...-

-¿Mikasa?- preguntó Eren.

-Ese bebé es del enano- fue un murmuro pero el moreno logró escucharlo.

-¿Qué mierdas dices?- preguntó el chico preocupado -¿De dónde sacas semejante idea?-.

Ella no respondió, simplemente salió a prisa de la habitación topándose en el pasillo con Levi y Hanji que corrían hacia ellos. Nadie cruzó palabras pues la prioridad era otra, dentro de la habitación la Mayor revisaba con mucha cautela y precisión tanto el estado de ella como del no-nato; afuera, Eren le explicaba al Sargento lo que había pasado mientras él no estaba. El rostro del pelinegro era todo un poema de rabia, preocupación e impotencia; después lidiaría con ello, lo que ahora más le importaba era no perder a su familia.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo:

_-Tenemos información de que se ha cometido una atrocidad- dijo Nile._

_-¿Qué tipo de atrocidad?- preguntó Erwin._

_-Uno de sus subordinados informó de una mujer en cinta- dijo el hombre mostrando unos papeles -Asegura que es fruto de una relación incestuosa-._

_-¿Qué dices, Nile?- preguntó Hanji molesta._

_-¿Quién es el padre de esa criatura?- preguntó el Comandante de la Policía Militar señalando a Leah quien caminaba por el pasillo del brazo de Levi, su abultado vientre sobresalía bajo la ropa._

* * *

Otro capítulo más...típico...me salen cortos...demonios, bueno espero les haya agradado. Ok ya hemos entrado a lo que a la mayoría les importaba: la pareja, sin embargo no hemos llegado ni a la mitad de la historia por lo que aún me falta mucho xD

Por cierto, hasta aquí llega la correlación de la línea de tiempo con el manga/anime; a partir del siguiente capítulo vendrá la verdadera trama. Gracias a los que les gusta esta idea sin sentido :P

**Gracias a los reviews de:** **evemm, Rinaco-Sawada.**

Please, dejen reviews, se aceptan opiniones, sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

Esto es todo por hoy, nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo o en Match Point.

Bye.

**Ayumi Rivaille.**


	11. Policía Militar

Para empezar Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias ficticias a partir de su historia original. El único personaje que me pertenece es el de _Leah Gautier_.

Advertencia: Lenguaje ofensivo (muy al estilo Levi), este es un fic YAOI (hombre/hombre) con futuro lemon y M-preg, si no te gusta pues sal inmediatamente de aquí.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 10.**

**Policía Militar.**

Una semana había pasado desde el incidente con la Titán Femenino, en el castillo Leah se había recuperado un poco del ataque sufrido por parte de Mikasa Ackerman y ella había desaparecido por dos días; Eren no le dirigía la palabra pero nadie más supo el motivo de tan repentino cambio. Por otro lado el vientre de Leah había aumentado un poco, aparentando tener cuatro meses cuando en realidad era mucho menos que eso, ¿La explicación lógica? De las mujeres a las cuales se les aplicó el suero a base de sangre de titán ella fue la única cuyo ADN se amoldó completamente, eso quería decir que era la única capaz de tener descendencia "pura" y en un período corto de tiempo. Los que experimentaban con ellos querían asegurar un ejercito de soldados "puros" en corto tiempo, por lo que el embarazo debía durar relativamente menos.

Cuando Leah explicó todo esto nadie salía de su asombro, ver hasta donde llegaba la ambición humana era realmente grotesco; sobre todo al saber que muchas de las mujeres con las que experimentaron terminaron muertas al rechazar el suero. Nadie sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal información, ahora entendían por qué muchas veces ella se sentía muy mal y era por su propia condición; técnicamente ya no era humana.

Una mañana, un carruaje se acercó hasta el castillo, de ellos bajaron Nile, el Comandante de la Policía Militar y el padre Nick, del culto a las murallas exigiendo hablar con el Comandante Smith; mientras esto ocurría Leah estaba más que cansada de pasar postrada en cama porque los otros tenían miedo de que algo le pasara.

-¡Necesito salir de aquí!- exclamó desesperada.

-No puedes- dijo tajante Levi leyendo unos informes.

-Oye, necesito estirar mis músculos- dijo haciendo puchero.

-No entrenarás-.

-¿Al menos puedo salir a caminar?- preguntó.

El pelinegro suspiro, comenzaba a estresarse con los cambios de humor de su hermana.

-Como sea- dijo dejando los papeles de lado -Pero irás conmigo-.

-Que más da- ella lo único que quería era salir de su encierro.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó extrañado smith

-Tenemos información de que se ha cometido una atrocidad- dijo Nile.

-¿Qué tipo de atrocidad?- preguntó Erwin.

-Uno de sus subordinados informó de una mujer en cinta- dijo el hombre mostrando unos papeles -Asegura que es fruto de una relación incestuosa-.

-¿Qué dices, Nile?- preguntó Hanji molesta.

-¿Quién es el padre de esa criatura?- preguntó el Comandante de la Policía Militar señalando a Leah quien caminaba por el pasillo del brazo de Levi, su abultado vientre sobresalía bajo la ropa.

Los hermanos se detuvieron al ver a los soldados de la Policía hablar con Erwin, de repente el que Nile apuntara hacia ellos les dio mala espina, decidieron acercarse y averiguar qué pasaba.

-¡Exigo saberlo!- gritño furioso Nile.

El grito del hombre hizo que los soldados que se encontraban en la cercanía se acercaran a ver que era lo que pasaba, entre ellos los reclutas de la generación 104.

-Agh- dijo Leah -No recordaba que odiaba la voz de ese tipo-.

-¿Entonces es cierto?- dijo el hombre que acompañaba a Nile, del culto de las murallas -Él es el padre- señaló a Levi.

-¡¿Qué carajos?!- exclamaron ambos hermanos.

-¿Qué puta broma es esta, Erwin?- dijo el pelinegro acercándose al rubio.

-No lo sé- respondió con sinceridad -Ellos aseguran que el bebé de Leah es tuyo-.

-¿Ah?- la cara de desconcierto del Sargento lo expresaba todo -¿Quién putas ha inventado eso?-.

-¿Es mentira?- preguntó Nile.

-Claro que es mentira- contestó la pelirroja -Ni estando ebria me metería con mi propio hermano-.

Esto era cada vez más confuso, ¿De dónde demonios había salido ese rumor? Ese era el chisme más ridículo que había escuchado en su vida y eso que ha oído de todo.

-¿Entonces no le molestará decirnos quién es el padre de esa criatura?- habló el padre Nick.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar, nadie de los que sabían el secreto sabían que decir; de todas formas la última palabra la tendría ella en caso de que quisiera revelarlo, pero al no decir nada entonces quedaría siempre en secreto. Los otros sujetos se estaban impacientando, tanto que agarraron por la fuerza del brazo de Leah quien dejó soltar un quejido de dolor. Nadie más pudo soportar la situación.

-Es mío- habló alguien pero nadie se esperaba que fuera el mismo Comandante -El bebé es mío-.

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó Nick.

-Sí y quería pedirle a Levi su bendición para casarme con ella-.

-_¿Qué putas...?_- el pensamiento de Leah no podía estar más confundido.

-Erwin- habló el pelinegro -Ni ebrio te aceptaría como cuñado-.

-Pero es su hijo- volvió a hablar el padre Nick.

-Claro que no- aseguró la pelirroja.

-¿Entonces...?-

-¡Es del Sargento!- el grito de Mikasa se alcanzó a escuchar.

-Ya habló quien inventó la mentira- dijo el Sargento molesto -No es mío mocosa estúpida-.

-¡No lo niegues!- volvió a gritar acercándose más al grupo.

-No es de él, imbécil- dijo más molesta la mujer.

-¿Entonces...?- nuevamente interrumpieron a Nile.

-Es mío- respondió Eren asombrando a todo el mundo.

-¿Eren?- el rostro de pavor de Mikasa reflejaba el asombro.

-_¿Qué mierda?_- volvió a pensar ella -_Ahora pensarán que me meto con mocosos_-.

-¿De un niño?- se asustaron ambos hombres.

-Que no- dijo Leah perdiendo la paciencia -Jeager no mientas-.

-¿Entonces quién es el padre?-.

-Yo- volvió a hablar Erwin.

-No, soy yo- dijo Eren.

-No es tuyo, Eren, es del enano- dijo Mikasa.

-Hija de puta insubordinada que no es mío- dijo Levi perdiendo los estribos.

La discusión se alargó por lo que parecía ser media hora, todos hablando a la vez, estos eran peor que los mercaderes en temporada de ofertas.

-¡Ya cállense hijos de puta!- gritó fastidiada Leah apretando los puños -¡Erwin y Eren ya dejen de decir estupideces, Ackerman deja de joder con lo mismo!-.

-Leah cálmate- pidió Levi acercándose -Le hará daño al bebé-.

-¡Cállate!- estaba emputecida -¡Y ustedes par de imbéciles sepan que Levi se preocupa por el bebé porque es su sobrino! dijo señalando a Nile y Nick.

-Leah...- dijo Hanji con preocupación, si tenía emociones fuertes podría volver a tener en peligro al bebé.

-¿Quién es el padre?, no lo sé- dijo comenzando a marearse -¿Por qué?, porque fui drogada y violada. ¿Eso querían saber?- dicho esto cayó desmayada en los brazos de Hanji.

-Gracias, caballeros- dijo la científica en sarcasmo -Por ustedes ella debe volver a quedarse en cama-.

-Ella estuvo a punto de perder al bebé hace una semana- dijo molesto Levi siguiéndola.

-Hay algo más- los detuvo Nile -Nos dijeron que ella también tiene lo mismo que Jeager y queremos saberlo-.

-Nile déjala en paz- dijo Erwin molesto.

-En ese caso la llevaremos con nosotros- volvió a decir -Si ella es igual a ese niño no dudaremos en liquidarla-.

Al oír estas palabras tanto Levi y Eren sacaron las cuchillas de sus equipos, plantándose entre Leah y el perro de Sina. Mikasa no entendía porqué Eren la protegía de esa manera si con ella nunca fue así; su odio hacia Leah incrementaba.

-No creo que sea lo mejor- dijo Erwin -Y si no hay más asuntos que tratar les agradezco su visita pero interrumpen con los entrenamientos-.

Los soldados escoltaron a los hombres hacia el carruaje, mientras el grupo de Erwin se dirigía de nueva cuenta a la enfermería, esperaban que la conmoción no afectara al bebé y su desarrollo; la verdad se habían encariñado y hecho muchas ilusiones con un pequeño bodoque con patas corriendo por el cuartel.

-Ambos están bien- dijo aliviada Hanji cuando terminó de revisarla -La fatiga le ganó-.

Los otros presentes soltaron un suspiro aliviados, un problema estaba resuelto pero quedaba el de la persona que había inventado esa calumnia. Estaban por salir a buscarla cuando Leah despertó.

-Ugh- se sostuvo su cabeza -Siento como si me hubieran pasado encima una manada de titanes-.

-No te sobre esfuerces- regañó Levi -Te mantendré vigilada-.

-Tú ya estas cuidando de alguien más- dijo sentándose en la cama -Además se cuidarme sola-.

-...-

-Levi Rivaille- soltó la pelirroja -No es necesario-.

-Wow nunca oí todo el nombre del enano en esa forma -murmuró burlona Hanji a Erwin.

-Lo que hace el cariño de hermanos- sonrió el rubio.

-Bien pero cualquier cosa tienes que decírnoslo, ¿Entiendes?-.

-Esta bien- aceptó de mala gana -Por cierto, necesito salir por unos días-.

-¿Qué?- exclamaron los presentes -Te estás recuperando-.

-Lo sé- dijo pensativa -Pero necesito tener información sobre el enemigo-.

-Es cierto- dijo Eren -Con toda la conmoción nos olvidamos de ellos y el ataque-.

-¿Crees que ataquen pronto?- preguntó Erwin.

-Eso es lo que quiero averiguar- dijo Leah -Estaré bien siempre y cuando no me descubran-.

-¿Por cuanto tiempo?- preguntó Levi.

-El necesario- fue lo que dijo -Lo mínimo una semana-.

-Es mucho- dijo Hanji -Recuerda el cuidado del bebé-.

Mientras ellos discutían sobre la incursión de Leah fuera del castillo dentro de Sina la Policía Militar planeaba su propia incursión; el hecho de haber recibido información de que existieran más sujetos como Eren Jeager los puso en una situación muy tensa; sobretodo si se sabía que podrían ser usados contra la corona. Debían exterminar a todos aquellos que fueran amenaza hacia la monarquía.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo:

_-¿Cuándo es el festival?- preguntó Levi._

_-En dos semanas- respondió nervioso Eren._

_-Mmm- el pelinegro quedó pensativo -Esta bien, acepto-._

_-¿En serio?- no podía creerlo el moreno, la felicidad estaba escrita en su rostro._

_-Es en serio- dijo Levi tratando de ocultar el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas -Tengamos esa cita-._

* * *

Mikasa y sus locuras... en fin aquí está la continuación y espero les haya gustado. Por cierto en un review leí que esperan que haya incesto y ese no es plan, al menos en este fic. Tal vez haga uno pero no se si hacerlo hetero o yaoi. Gracias a los que les gusta este hibrido llamado fic :P

**Gracias a los reviews de:** **evemm, Rinaco-Sawada y Azula1991.**

Please, dejen reviews, se aceptan opiniones, sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

Esto es todo por hoy, nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo o en Match Point.

Bye.

**Ayumi Rivaille.**


	12. Ataque Adelantado

Para empezar Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias ficticias a partir de su historia original. El único personaje que me pertenece es el de _Leah Gautier_.

Advertencia: Lenguaje ofensivo (muy al estilo Levi), este es un fic YAOI (hombre/hombre) con futuro lemon y M-preg, si no te gusta pues sal inmediatamente de aquí.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 11.**

**Ataque Adelantado.**

La mañana había llegado y Leah aún seguía en la enfermería; habían logrado convencerla de que olvidara esa estúpida idea de que saliera en busca de información del enemigo, había sido una ardua tarea de la que requirieron los dotes de convencimiento de Armin. A pesar de lo acontecido el día anterior ya no era tan necesario que se quedara en la cama por lo que podía salir a realizar sus actividades. En pocas palabras ahora era a ella a quien le dejaban todo el papeleo de Levi.

Aún no habían tenido esa larga conversación con Mikasa sobre su actitud y su posible traición con la Policía Militar. Tenían un asunto más urgente que atender como el prepararse para el asedio del castillo por parte del enemigo, todos esperaban que la fecha se mantuviera y que el enemigo no decidiera atacarlos antes.

En una oficina se encontraba Eren Jaeger haciendo uso de todos sus encantos sobre su pareja, sus encantos se reducían a esos enormes y brillantes ojos verde-azulados a los cuales Levi nunca podía resistirse.

-Por favor- suplicó el castaño.

-No- respondía el pelinegro sin despegar la vista del papel que tenía en la mano, se sentía en peligro.

-Oh, vamos- insistía -No será tan malo ir-.

-Que no, mocoso- volvió a responder, su mano comenzaba a temblar levemente.

-Por favor, Levi- demonios ahí estaba, el nuevo punto débil del Sargento, la melosa voz que últimamente estaba logrando controlarlo.

-¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer?- preguntó el pelinegro girándose para verlo.

-Lo que sea- respondió "inocentemente" el menor.

-Oh- los ojos de Levi brillaron -¿Lo que sea?- se acercó peligrosamente.

-S...Sí- el nerviosismo de su pareja estaba a flor de piel.

-Me encargaré de que lo cumplas- le susurró al oído antes de alejarse y darle la espalda.

-...- el pobre moreno había firmado su sentencia.

-¿Cuándo es el festival?- preguntó Levi.

-En dos semanas- respondió nervioso Eren.

-Mmm- el pelinegro quedó pensativo -Esta bien, acepto-.

-¿En serio?- no podía creerlo el moreno, la felicidad estaba escrita en su rostro.

-Es en serio- dijo Levi tratando de ocultar el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas -Tengamos esa cita-.

La alegría del moreno era evidente y en ese arrebato se acercó hacia el mayor, abrazándolo por detrás.

-Oi- dijo Levi -Alguien puede entrar.

No es que no le gustara que el ojiverde mostrara el cariño que le siente sino que nadie más, aparte de Leah, sabía de la relación y no es porque no quisieran sino por la petición del moreno, para evitar cualquier enfrentamiento entre Mikasa y su pareja. Simplemente odiaba quedar en medio. De repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe asustando a la pareja.

-Maldición Leah- dijo Levi -¿Acaso no sabes tocar?-.

-Perdón pero hay algo que deben ver- dijo la pelirroja acercando el frasco que llevaba en sus manos.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Eren soltando al pequeño.

-Esto es el suero con el que nos inyectaban- dijo dejando el frasco sobre el escritorio, contenía un líquido azul intenso.

-¿Dónde lo conseguiste?- preguntó Levi.

-No querrás saberlo- respondió la ojiazul desviando la mirada.

-¿Cuántas veces debo repetirte que no quiero que te expongas?- regañó el pelinegro.

-Oye- dijo la mujer haciendo un puchero -Yo soy la mayor, no tú-.

El Sargento solo suspiró, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que los cambios de humor de ella cesaran o sino se olvidaría de que estaba embarazada.

-Ok, dejando de lado eso- dijo Levi -¿Qué harás con él?-.

-Lo voy a examinar- respondió Leah -No puedo entregárselo a Hanji o querrá experimentar con Eren-.

-¿Buscará una cura?- preguntó el castaño.

-No existe una cura- dijo la pelirroja -Eso ya está en nuestro ADN, especialmente en el mío-.

-¿Entonces para qué lo quieres?- preguntó molesto el pequeño.

-Para...- una explosión interrumpió la conversación.

Los tres soldados salieron corriendo del lugar, llegando hasta el lugar de la explosión; al principio pensaron que era un experimento fallido de Hanji pero al escuchar el alboroto de los soldados y otros ruidos extraños. Detrás de la nube de polvo, a la cual Levi le tenía más pavor que a un titán, salieron muchos soldados con ropas parecidas a los de la Legión, sin embargo estos eran de color gris y la capa era azul oscuro. Comenzaron a atacarlos.

-Mierda, son ellos- dijo Leah desenvainando las cuchillas -Adelantaron el ataque al castillo-.

-Quédate aquí- ordenó Levi.

-Claro que no- le contradijo su hermana -Sé cuidarme-.

-Mierda no es tiempo para tus caprichos- gruñó molesto -Eren, quédate con ella-.

-Sí señor- respondió el moreno sacando sus cuchillas.

Levi estaba por irse a ayudar a los demás cuando dos manos lo detuvieron de la chaqueta.

-Cuídate- murmuraron Leah y Eren a la vez, no podían evitar preocuparse.

Levi giró y le puso una mano sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja mientras que con la otra tomaba el mentón del castaño y lo acercó para darle un profundo beso.

-Volveré- dijo para irse.

Ambos soldados lo vieron partir, sabían que él no moriría tan fácilmente por lo que suspiraron un poco aliviados; sin embargo la calma no duró mucho, cerca de donde Levi se encontraba se escuchó otra explosión y más enemigos entraban al lugar.

-Demonios- murmuró molesta Leah -Duplicaron el número de sus soldados-.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Eren dispuesto a pelear.

-No queda de otra- dijo ella -Evita que ataquen tu cuello-.

-¿Y su punto débil?- volvió a preguntar pues ella aún no lo había revelado.

-Créeme que les será difícil decapitarme- diciendo esto se acercó hacia el grupo de soldados dispuesta a enfrentarlos.

La batalla había comenzado sin siquiera haberse podido preparar bien, el enemigo difícilmente sería derrotado, al parecer también habían sido modificados geneticamente; los soldados de la Legión iban perdiendo territorio y soldados, si esto seguía así todos morirían. Por otro lado, Levi estaba harto, por más que lo evitara siempre terminaba manchado con sangre y eso lo enfurecía, pero se percató del combate que se llevaba a cabo en el lugar donde había dejado a su pareja y su hermana; de repente observó cómo ellos se movían esquivando los ataques gracias al equipo de maniobras.

-¡Decapitenlos!- el grito de Leah resonó en el lugar y dio a entender el punto débil del enemigo.

El resto de los subordinados y superiores presentes captaron el mensaje y comenzaron a hacerlo, el ataque fue efectivo; sin embargo no todos podían mantener el ritmo de la lucha, sobretodo una mujer embarazada. A pesar del cansancio y dolor Leah seguía combatiendo hasta que una voz lo detuvo todo.

-¡Alto!- era una voz masculina.

-Vaya, apareció la rata- la pelirroja había hablado acercándose con la ayuda de Eren -Así que adelantaron sus planes-.

-No me sorprende que te hayas enterado de ello- volvió a decir el hombre -De hecho, esperaba que estuvieran preparados-.

-¿Quién eres?- exigió saber el Comandante.

-Sargento Seth Mikeas- respondió el hombre -Líder de las Fuerzas Especiales-.

-El Mayor de la Legión de Reconocimiento del Norte- dijo Mike asombrado -Se supone que están muertos-.

-Así que no lo saben- volvió a hablar Seth.

-No todos- respondió Leah desafiante -Sólo los necesarios-.

-Contaste todo- dijo el hombre furioso -¿Cómo te atreviste?- se adelantó unos pasos, listo para atacar.

-Te dije que me encargaría de exterminarlos- dijo la pelirroja separándose del grupo.

-Leah- llamaron Levi y Erwin.

-No se metan- desafió con sus cuchillas -Esto es personal-.

Y sin previo aviso se lanzó al ataque de su enemigo, a pesar del embarazo no había perdido sus habilidades de combate sin embargo estaba siendo el doble de precavida, por ella y el bebé. Seth respondió al ataque, pero estaba consciente de que con las cuchillas no lograría derrotarla así que buscó que se deshiciera de sus cuchillas y las de repuesto, haciéndole creer que tendrían una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. El combate siguió pero Seth logró obtener una cuchilla de la nada y con un movimiento rápido apuntó hacia el cuello de ella, buscando decapitarla; el ruido de algo quebrándose hizo que todos se estremecieran.

-¿Qué?- el hombre estaba admirado, su cuchilla se había quebrado en pedazos.

-Dije que nadie me decapitaría tan fácilmente-.

Todos miraban la escena sin saber cómo reaccionar, nadie entendía qué era lo que había pasado pero captaron de lo que se estaba refiriendo; Leah había cristalizado su cuello, protegiéndolo por completo.

-¿Cuándo aprendiste eso?- preguntó Seth.

-Eso a ti que te importa, bastardo- volvió a atacarlo.

Nuevamente el combate era feroz, ninguno cedía, sin embargo nadie esperaba que un leve descuido fuera a desencadenar una catástrofe. Leah se había descuidado por un solo segundo al ver que el enemigo se acercaba a Eren y Levi, segundo aprovechado por Seth para lanzarle una fuerte patada a su vientre; del golpe, ella quedó en el suelo, encogiéndose del dolor. Abrió sus ojos y vio como el color rojo comenzó a teñir el pantalón del uniforme y el punzante dolor que sentía le delató lo que estaba pasando.

-No...- murmuró con la voz quebrada -¡Me las vas a pagar, maldito!- se lanzó con toda la ira posible a él.

-¿Qué demonios?- Seth no entendía lo que pasaba.

-¡Eres un asesino!- gritó con furia propinándole golpes certeros en su cuerpo -¡Maldito!-.

Al escuchar esas palabras los demás soldados de la Legión entendieron lo que pasaba, de inmediato se lanzaron al ataque comenzando a matar a muchos de los enemigos. Eren, Levi y Erwin se adelantaron hacia donde se encontraba Leah.

-¿Me llamas asesino?- preguntó anonadado el hombre -Si aún no te he matado-.

-¡Te atreviste a arrebatarme a mi hijo!- volvió a gritar.

¿Hijo? Seth no entendía lo que pasaba, ¿Acaso ella...?...No...el rostro del hombre había pasado del asombro a la preocupación, el que ella estuviera embarazada solo significaba una cosa.

-¡Retirada!- se escuchó la voz de un hombre mayor, el enemigo comenzó a retroceder y huir.

Leah cayó al suelo, sosteniendo su vientre con fuerza y respirando agitadamente; Levi se acercó corriendo hacia ella, viendo con horror la sangre que manchaba sus piernas, quiso llevársela pero la lesión en el tobillo había vuelto a aparecer; Erwin la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó de prisa a la enfermería seguidos por Eren ayudando a Levi, Hanji, Mike y Armin. Todos con mucha preocupación esperaban que ocurriera un milagro.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo:

_-¿Cómo esta?- preguntó preocupado Erwin._

_-Estable- contestó Hanji -Pero inconsciente-._

_-¿Y el bebé?- preguntó Eren._

_La castaña se quedó en silencio observando el suelo, dicho movimiento fue visto por Levi quien dejó caer el vaso con agua que traía._

* * *

A veces me pregunto si Levi se parece a Leah o si es ella quien se parece a él xD Bueno ya casi vendrá las partes más dramáticas de esta locura de fic; solo les advierto que no soy responsable si a alguien le da diabetes o si hay derramamiento masivo de lágrimas o, peor aún, derrame nasal.

Ah...alguien me envió un PM y me preguntó si acepto betas y pues...claro admito betas x3 También pensando en si poner un Erwin x Mike o un Erwin x Armin xD

Para quienes siguen Match Point, me he tomado un breve receso, como el torneo está por empezar me he dedicado a ver el Australian Open en la tv y sacar ideas para los partidos; el clímax se acerca :3

Gracias a los que les gusta alocada idea llamado fic :P

**Gracias a los reviews de:** **Rinaco-Sawada, Amanda VC y PaulitaXDB.**

Please, dejen reviews, se aceptan opiniones, sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

Esto es todo por hoy, nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo o en Match Point.

Bye.

**Ayumi Rivaille.**


	13. Nuevo Rumbo

Para empezar Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias ficticias a partir de su historia original. El único personaje que me pertenece es el de _Leah Gautier_.

Advertencia: Lenguaje ofensivo (muy al estilo Levi), este es un fic YAOI (hombre/hombre) con futuro lemon y M-preg, si no te gusta pues sal inmediatamente de aquí.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 12.**

**Nuevo Rumbo.**

Tres personas yacían afuera de la habitación preocupados, la salud de Leah y el bebé era un misterio; en la cocina una pareja trataba de conservar la calma.

-Tranquilo amor- reconfortaba Eren -Ellos estarán bien-.

-No quiero volver a perder a mi hermana- dijo Levi con tono de preocupación.

El castaño le dio un beso y lo dejó solo, sabía que necesitaba calmarse; llegó hacia donde estaban sus superiores en el momento en que Erwin leía una carta enviada por la Policía Militar indicando que llegarían. La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando salir a Hanji con un semblante sombrío.

-¿Cómo esta?- preguntó preocupado Erwin.

-Estable- contestó Hanji -Pero inconsciente-.

-¿Y el bebé?- preguntó Eren.

La castaña se quedó en silencio observando el suelo, dicho movimiento fue visto por Levi quien dejó caer el vaso con agua que traía.

-¿Hanji?- preguntó el pelinegro, pero al no obtener respuesta entró corriendo a la habitación.

Al entrar observó en la cama el cuerpo de su hermana, tenía muchas intravenosas conectadas y ya no se notaba su abultado vientre, se acercó a ella y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ella, había perdido a su pequeño tesoro. Instintivamente se acercó y tomó su mano.

-Lo lamento- dijo en un susurro.

-No hay nada que lamentar- escuchó que le respondían y asombrado vio que ella había despertado.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó con su semblante serio.

-Como si tuviera resaca- intentó bromar Leah, llevó su mano a su vientre, notando lo plano que estaba.

-El bebé...-

-Lo sé- le interrumpió la pelirroja -Y antes de que te disculpes, métete en la cabeza que nadie tuvo la culpa-.

-¿Quieres que llame a Hanji?- preguntó el pequeño.

-No- dijo tajante -Estoy harta de que esa loca se la pase examinándome-.

Levi no pudo evitar esbozar una sutil sonrisa ante las palabras, permanecieron unos minutos en un silencio agradable; en esos azules ojos de la mujer podía notarse la tristeza de haber perdido un hijo pero también se notaban las ganas de seguir viviendo. La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando paso a un chico de cabello castaño.

-Perdón, Heichou- habló Eren -Me preocupó que no saliera-.

-Entra- dijo Leah a lo que Eren obedeció -Cuando me recupere volveremos a entrenar-.

-¿Qué?- dijo asustado.

-Ya te has dado cuenta de cómo es el enemigo- dijo la pelirroja -Por lo tanto es importante fortalecerte-.

-¿No crees que exageras?- preguntó Levi.

-No- su voz comenzaba a volverse más fría de lo habitual -Te diste cuenta cómo rápidamente buscaron mi punto débil, lo mismo harán con él-.

-Estoy seguro que podré defenderme- respondió Eren.

-¿Sabes cristalizar tu cuerpo?- nadie esperaba esa pregunta.

-No respondió el ojiverde desviando la mirada.

-Entonces te enseñaré a hacerlo- dijo la mujer -Mientras tanto necesito que, quienes están afuera esperando, entren ahora-.

Eren salió y llamó a las personas que se encontraban afuera; Armin, dudando, entró, no sabía si él también tenía que estar presente pero su mejor amigo le explicó que él también era necesario que estuviera presente.

-Leah...- hablaron Erwin y Hanji.

-Antes de que empiecen con sus mierdas- interrumpió Leah a las palabras de consuelo -Déjenme aclararle un par de cosas-.

-Coronel- habló Armin.

-Primero, nadie de los aquí presentes o cualquier soldado de la Legión tiene la culpa de lo que pasó- dijo muy seriamente sentándose -Segundo, tenemos otras prioridades que atender y es la reconstrucción de las partes dañadas del castillo-.

-Tiene razón- apoyó Levi -No podemos estar viviendo en un lugar que se cae a pedazos-.

-En fin eso no es lo más importante- volvió a hablar la Coronel -Se dieron cuenta de que que esos insectos nos atacaron antes de lo esperado-.

-Es cierto- habló pensativo Erwin -Pero la pregunta es cómo supieron cuándo atacar-.

-La respuesta es sencilla- dijo Leah de nuevo -Hay un espía entre nosotros-.

Esa noticia ninguno la esperaba; ahora entendían el porqué no habían comentado la situación con el resto de la milicia. El que hubiera un infiltrado en la Legión significa que ahora estaban más vigilados que antes.

-Tengo un plan- habló el tímido Armin -Puede funcionar para detectar al infiltrado-.

Entonces el rubio comenzó a explicar el plan, por la forma en la que el pequeño lo detallaba las probabilidades de dar con el espía era de un 100%.

-Ahora que lo pienso- habló Mike después de la explicación -¿Por qué nos atacaron?-.

-En resumidas cuentas, porque buscaban eliminarme- dijo Leah -Y de paso tener bajo su control a Eren-.

-La historia es larga entonces- dijo el Mayor.

-Demasiada para mi gusto- dijo la pelirroja -Pero les aclaro algo, ellos no se detendrán y les aseguro que volverán a atacar-.

-Debemos reforzar todo- dijo Erwin.

-No- su voz ahora se había vuelto más fría -Es tiempo de aniquilaros-.

Ninguno pudo evitar sentir un extraño escalofrío recorriéndoles las espaldas, ni siquiera Levi lo hacía con esa intensidad. Sabían que la pérdida del bebé le afectaría pero no sabían la intensidad con la que lo haría. Decidieron dejarla descansar por lo que se retiraron a planificar la reconstrucción del castillo, dejando a Eren y Levi con ella. Cuando la puerta se cerró, un grito ahogado dio paso a la realidad.

La pareja la volteó a ver, miraban cómo apretaba la almohada contra su rostro, callando sus gritos y mojándola con su llanto.

-Leah- llamó Eren con ternura.

-Sólo denme un segundo- dijo con voz quebrada, era el único momento que tenía para hacerlo.

A los pocos segundos logró calmarse, había sacado todo lo que tenía por dentro, se sentía más libre y más dispuesta a terminar con toda esa pesadilla. Estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su vida por lograr la libertad.

-Es hora de comenzar- dijo de repente -Necesito que traigan unas cosas-.

-¿Qué harás?- preguntó el pelinegro.

-El suero que les mostré es la clave- dijo seriamente -Y como te dije no puedo dárselo a Hanji-.

-Leah...- gruñó.

-No lo usaré en mi, idiota- es oficial, había vuelto a ser la de antes -Pero dado a que aún no puedo levantarme debo hacer aquí mis investigaciones-.

-Debe descansar- señaló Eren.

-Recuerda que puedo regenerarme- dijo la pelirroja -Necesito hacerlo-.

-Bien- accedió Levi -Pero todo será bajo tú responsabilidad-.

-Así será- lo confirmó -Mientras les pido que eviten cualquier comentario sobre ello-.

-La Policía Militar viene en camino- dijo el castaño recordando las palabras del Comandante.

-Esos hijos de puta no me dejarán en paz- suspiró Leah.

Con la noticia de la llegada de la Policía Militar el ambiente se tensó en esa habitación; al parecer ellos no dejarían de insistir hasta lograr su cometido. Sólo esperaban que no se entrometieran más de lo que lo están haciendo.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo:

_-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó molesta desde su cama._

_-Saber cómo estás- respondió sereno._

_-Vete a la mierda- respondió intentando incorporarse -Sigues vivo porque todavía no puedo moverme mucho-_

_-¿Y tu hijo?-._

_-Mira, hijo de puta- soltó lo más frío posible -Prepárate porque cuando logre levantarme arrancaré tu cabeza y se lo daré de comer a los titánes-._

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el corto capítulo, tuve un ligero bloqueo mental y no pude avanzar con ninguna de mis historias xD

Por cierto les tengo unas preguntas: Independientemente del rumbo que tome la historia ¿Les gustaría que emparejara a Leah? y si es así ¿Con quién sería? Acepto sugerencias :3

Gracias a los que les gusta alocada idea llamado fic :P

**Gracias a los reviews de: evemm, Rinaco-Sawada, nati y PaulitaXDB.**

Please, dejen reviews, se aceptan opiniones, sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

Esto es todo por hoy, nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo.

Bye.

**Ayumi Rivaille.**


	14. Cristal

Para empezar Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias ficticias a partir de su historia original. El único personaje que me pertenece es el de _Leah Gautier_.

Advertencia: Lenguaje ofensivo (muy al estilo Levi), este es un fic YAOI (hombre/hombre) con futuro lemon y M-preg, si no te gusta pues sal inmediatamente de aquí.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 13.**

**Cristal.**

Habían pasado un par de horas desde el ataque, Leah se encontraba dormida por el desgaste de energía y fuerzas; cada uno de los involucrados hacían turno para cuidarla y no descuidar sus responsabilidades. Ahora era Erwin quien la cuidaba.

-Por la puta- murmuró molesta.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el rubio.

-Este dolor de cabeza no me deja tranquila- dijo tomando su cabeza con fuerza.

-Me preocupa que no te estés regenerando- dijo acercándose a ella.

-Es normal que suceda- dijo incorporándose en la cama -Me ha pasado otras veces-.

-¿Segura?-.

-Claro, no te preocupes tanto- sonrió a lo que el Comandante no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso.

En ese momento llegó un soldado informando que Levi lo esperaba en su oficina, Erwin se disculpó y se retiro, cuando se encontró completamente sola Leah suspiró.

-Sal de ahí, ahora-.

-¿Así que lograste descubrirme?- se escuchó una voz masculina acercándose a la ventana.

-Tu sangre apesta, Seth- nuevamente el enemigo había aparecido.

-Eso cambiará pronto- dijo sin acercarse mucho.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó molesta desde su cama.

-Saber cómo estás- respondió sereno.

-Vete a la mierda- respondió intentando incorporarse -Sigues vivo porque todavía no puedo moverme mucho-

-¿Y tu hijo?-.

-Mira, hijo de puta- soltó lo más frío posible -Prepárate porque cuando logre levantarme arrancaré tu cabeza y se lo daré de comer a los titánes-.

Diciendo esto tomó el cuchillo que se encontraba en una bandeja cercana y se lo lanzó con fuerza, destruyendo la ventana y alcanzando a rozar la piel de Seth. Él se sentía confundido, entre la misión y la revelación del embarazo perdido de Leah ya no sabía que pensar; ni siquiera sabía cómo actuarían sus superiores. De un rápido movimiento entró en la habitación, rompiendo el vidrio que aún se encontraba intacto y la apresó entre sus brazos colocando una daga en su cuello.

-Sabes que puedo llevarte conmigo a la fuerza- dijo el hombre presionando su cuello.

-Inténtalo, si puedes- desafió Leah.

-Yo sé quién era el padre de esa criatura- le susurró al oído.

-Mi bebé no iba a tener padre- dijo fríamente sorprendiendo al hombre. Golpearon a la puerta

-Soy Eren, me mandó a llamar- se escuchó una voz al otro lado.

La puerta se abrió y el rostro de Eren palideció, pero no era el momento de dudar; desenvainó sus cuchillas y se apresuró a defender a su cuñada, Seth simplemente la soltó y salió huyendo por la ventana.

-Su cuello- dijo el moreno señalando la herida que comenzaba a sangrar.

-Ah...ese maldito se atrevió a herirme- se tocó delicadamente el cuello -Pero no importa, comencemos-.

Ya llevaban un par de días desde que Eren comenzó a aprender a cristalizar su cuerpo, según Leah, si lograba controlarlo le sería más fácil cristalizar su forma titán y así protegerse con mayor efectividad; al principio al chico le costó entender de qué se trataba pero como siempre su determinación y valentía hacían que el progreso fuera notorio, en esos pocos días Eren había aprendido a cristalizar su mano. Era de total prioridad que el moreno aprendiera a cristalizarse, conociendo al enemigo sabía que no darían tregua hasta alcanzar sus objetivos; el tiempo estaba en contra de ellos.

Por otra parte, Levi y Erwin discutían sobre lo que harían cuando la Policía Militar llegara, la reconstrucción no avanzaba mucho y los datos sobre el enemigo eran confidenciales por lo que explicarles lo que había sucedido sería muy difícil.

-¿No te dijeron por qué vienen otra vez?- preguntó el pelinegro apoyado en la pared.

-No- dijo Erwin pensativo -Pero será algo relacionado con Leah-.

-Esos estúpidos no tienen nada mejor que hacer- gruñó molesto.

-Están inconformes de que tengamos la custodia de Eren- respondió el rubio -Insistirán con ella-.

-Que se atrevan- dijo Levi antes de salir y cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

Erwin quedó pensativo, toda esta situación se le hacía extraña, era como si la Policía Militar estuviera en contra de ellos; estaba cansado y preocupado, si la situación seguía así perderían la custodia de Eren y de paso a Leah. Levi iba caminando hacia la habitación de su hermana cuando vio a uno de los soldados corriendo a toda velocidad, uno pequeño y rubio. Ni siquiera se detuvo cuando pasó frente a él pero la trayectoria que llevaban era la misma por lo que Levi decidió seguirlo.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó molesto al abrir de golpe la puerta -¿Qué pasó?- preguntó al ver el desastre en el lugar.

-Nada- se apresuró a contestar la pelirroja.

-Leah...- amenazó gruñendo con los puños cerrados, logró asustarla.

-Odio cuando haces eso- respondió molesta, aún se encontraba sensible -Seth estuvo aquí- respondió de mala gana.

-¿Y por qué demonios no me llamaste?- regañó el pelinegro.

-Porque no me dio tiempo- dijo ella -Además que Eren entró e hizo que ese inútil huyera-.

El Sargento observó lo rojo que se encontraba su mocoso ante las palabras de Leah, sabía que debía de darle un buen premio pero debido a que no estaban solos tuvo que abstenerse y dejarlo para después.

-Arlet, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Levi al recordar que lo había seguido.

-Ah...s-señor- comenzó a hablar el rubio -Tenemos problemas-.

-¿Es sobre los infiltrados?- preguntó Eren.

-Sí y no van a creerlo pero son dos- dijo muy seguro.

-¿Dos?- exclamaron todos asombrados.

-Y eso no es todo- volvió a hablar -Al parecer son ellos los que han estado hablando con la Policía Militar-.

-Rayos ahora entiendo todo- murmuró la pelirroja -Esto nos pone en una situación muy delicada-.

-¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Armin.

-Seguir con el plan- afirmó Levi -Aún no sabemos con exactitud quiénes son-.

Los tres soldados asintieron, era cierto aún no sabían la identidad de los infiltrados pero nadie esperaba saber que fuesen dos. Armin se retiró para llevarle esa información al Comandante, en la habitación Eren le explicaba al Sargento su progreso en cuanto a la cristalización, Levi estaba orgulloso, que su mocoso presentara un buen avance significaba que se estaba volviendo más fuerte. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a Eren y lo tumbó con fuerza al suelo, sentándose en su regazo lo tomó de la camisa y beso sus labios con fuerza, la coloración del rostro del menor era digna de compararse con un tomate listo para cosechar. El castaño cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento, cruzando sus brazos por el cuello de su pareja. Leah los miraba muy feliz.

-Le...Levi pero ¿Qué fue eso?- dijo cuando se separaron.

-Tu premio- dijo el pelinegro con una suave sonrisa -Salvaste a mi hermana y tu cristalización mejora mucho-.

-Pe...Pero...- Eren se mordió el labio, sintió algo particular en la parte baja de su cuerpo. Esperaba que Levi no lo notara.

-Oh- los ojos del pelinegro brillaron -Nada mal-.

-Oh por Higía- gruñó divertida -Váyanse a una habitación-.

-¡Leah!- gritaron ambos hombre sonrojados haciendo que la pelirroja estallara en carcajadas.

El ambiente en el castillo era tenso pero en ocasiones habían estos momentos en los cuales se podía olvidar por algunos segundos que vivían en un mundo de mierda rodeados por titanes; pero la felicidad es efímera y muchas veces se debe de pagar un alto costo para conseguirla, a veces hasta la vida misma.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo:

_-Necesito tu ayuda- dijo seriamente el pelinegro._

_-¿Ahora en qué lío te has metido?- preguntó la pelirroja suspirando._

_-Iré al festival con Eren- respondió Levi._

_-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?- volvió a preguntar dejando los papeles a un lado._

_-Hay algo que quiero hacer- dijo rodeando el escritorio -Pero no sé como-._

* * *

Sinceramente no se que pensar, al parecer a casi nadie le gusta este fic; quizá es porque no contiene el lemon que la mayoría quiere, pero mi idea era hacer un fic con trama y todo incluido ya que solo hacer lemon y más lemon no es mi estilo. El final de este fic lo tengo pero ni siquiera sé si continuarlo, la poca recepción a veces me decepciona; en fin ya veré qué es lo que haré al final.

En fin, se siguen aceptando sugerencias para la pareja de Leah...

Gracias a los que les gusta este intento de fic :P

**Gracias a los reviews de: Rinaco-Sawada, nati y Mishie Walker.**

Please, dejen reviews, se aceptan opiniones, sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

Esto es todo por hoy, nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo.

Bye.

**Ayumi Rivaille.**


End file.
